Amoureux du serpent
by Locutrice de fourchelang
Summary: Alors qu'un soir où il se promène en quête de silence, broyant du noir, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Harry découvre un passage secret menant à de magnifique appartement. A qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi le passage s'est-il ouvert sur lui ? Pourquoi Harry s'y sent bien ? Protégé ? Rassuré ? En paix ?
1. Prologue

**Résumé :** Alors qu'un soir où il se promène en quête de silence, broyant du noir, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un passage secret qui n'apparait même pas sur la carte des maraudeur s'ouvre à son passage. Intrigué, le jeune Griffondor pénètre le long couloir sombre, sans lumière. Là, il découvre un autre passage secret menant à de magnifique appartement. A qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi le passage s'est-il ouvert sur lui ? Pourquoi Harry s'y sent bien ? Protégé ? Rassuré ? En paix ?

Ma première fic sur ce site, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Sorry pour les fautes, je ne suis pas parfaite - je serais d'un ennuie sinon ! - mais n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous en trouvais, je corrigerai. Cette histoire sera Yaoi, Boy's love, HXH, Homosexuel. Donc : HOMOPHOBE ! C'est par ici la sortie ( c.f. : la petite crois rouge en haut à droite de la page :-) ).

Pour ce qui est du rythme de publication, je vous répondrai : PPPPPPRRRRRRRRR ! Moi en avoir absolument aucune idée ! Ayant mon bac en fin d'année je me consacre en priorité à mes études, ne publiant que lorsque j'en ai le temps, donc il va falloir patienter par moment.

BREF ! tout ça pour vous dire de bien profiter de ce premier chapitre - prologue - et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Pour ma part, je file pour ne pas avoir ma piqure - je haie me faire piquer ! "O~o".

PAS TOUCHE LA MOUCHE HOMMES EN BLOUSE BLANCHE AYANT TROP REGARDE 007 AVANT DE VENIR ! JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! ATTENTION, JE SUIS ARMEE D'UNE CHAUSSETTE ET JE SAIS M'EN SERVIR ! TAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

* * *

 **Prologue**

Harry regarda une nouvelle fois le morceau de parchemin couvert d'une fine écriture penchée. Il avait tellement lu cette lettre depuis son arrivée trois jours plus tôt que, bien qu'elle ait été remise en un rouleau bien serré, elle était maintenant presque a plat.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Si cela te convient, je devrais me rendre au 4, Privet Drive ce vendredi à onze heures du soir afin de t'escorter au Terrier, où tu as été invité à passer le reste de tes vacances scolaires._

 _Si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais beaucoup obtenir ton aide pour un problème que j'espère résoudre sur le chemin du Terrier. Je t'expliquerais cela plus en détail lorsque je te verrais. Pourrais-tu envoyer ta réponse par retour de ce hibou. En espérant te voir vendredi._

 _Bien amicalement_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Bien qu'il la connaisse déjà par cœur, Harry avait lancé des regards incessants à cette missive depuis sept heures du soir, heure à laquelle il avait commencé à monter la garde à côté de la fenêtre de sa chambre depuis laquelle il avait une bonne vue des entrées de Privet Drive. Il savait qu'il était inutile de passer son temps à relire le mot de Dumbledore. Harry avait renvoyé son accord avec le hibou, comme demandé, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant c'était attendre : soit Dumbledore viendra, soit il ne viendra pas. Mais Harry n'avait pas emballé ses affaires. Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai, qu'il allait être sauvé des Dursley après seulement quinze jours en leur compagnie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose irait de travers : sa réponse à la lettre de Dumbledore pouvait s'être égarée, on pouvait avoir empêcher Dumbledore de la recevoir, la lettre pouvait se révéler ne pas être de Dumbledore mais une blague, un tour ou un piège. Harry n'avait pas pu se résoudre à emballer ses affaires pour qu'ensuite on le laisse tomber, et qu'il doive les défaire. La seule chose qu'il avait faite dans l'éventualité d'un voyage avait été de mettre sa chouette blanche Hedwige en sécurité dans sa cage. La grande aiguille du réveil atteignit le chiffre douze et, à ce moment précis, Harry regarda à travers sa fenêtre les rues du 4, Privet Drive. Mais rien ne se produisit. Dans un soupir résigné bien que triste, Harry froissa la lettre qu'il avait reçus de son directeur avant de la jeter dans la corbeille sans vraiment faire attention, venant s'affaler sur son lit, ignorant les parchemins, robes et autres bouquins qui y étaient éparpillés et en vrac total.

Un rire s'éleva alors dans la pièce sombre et le silence de la chambre en provenance du lit où Harry était allongé sur le ventre, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller, atténuant ainsi le volume de sa voix qui peu à peu se transforma en sanglot incontrôlé. Stupide. Il avait été stupide de croire que ce vieux fou glucosé aux citrons, manipulateur, menteur et avide de pouvoir soit venue le chercher, le délivrant ainsi de ce fardeau qu'étaient les Dursley, seule famille qui lui restait. Non. Il n'avait plus de famille. Plus depuis l'incident au ministère où cette sale... Cette dégénérée mentale avait osé tuer son parrain, Sirius, son propre cousin. Un reniflement peu gracieux s'éleva alors que le brun ne daigna enlever son visage de dedans son coussin, se rappelant doucement les paroles de la prophétie qu'il avait découvert à son sujet.

 _« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »_

Une boule se forma alors dans sa gorge tandis qu'il retenait un grognement de rage, serrant à s'en faire blanchir la jointure des doigts ses draps et son oreiller, sa magie crépitant dangereusement autour de lui. Mensonge. Mensonge. Mensonge. Sa vie n'avait été faite que de mensonges. L'homme en qui il avait eu une confiance aveugle, en qui il avait toujours cru par sa sagesse et sa gentillesse n'avait fait que le manipuler dans l'unique but de l'envoyer à l'abattoir tel un mouton bien docile et ignorant de son destin tragique qui l'attendait. Pire ! Ceux qu'ils croyaient être ses meilleurs amis, ceux vers qui il était allé, c'était confié, avait fait confiance, avait cru, n'avaient fait que jouer la comédie. Tout ça pour quoi ? La gloire et la richesse. Pouvoir dire « Nous avions été ses meilleurs amis ! » avec une larme hypocrite, ravie de recevoir une magnifique bourse pour leur prestation qui aurait berné tout le monde. Hermione. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela d'elle. Il est vrai que Ron avait toujours eu envie de gloire. Il l'avait déjà montré, jalousant sans raison Harry lors du tournoi. Mais Hermione. Pas elle. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé cela d'elle.

Un rire amer sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il se laissa rouler sur le dos, son bras venant cacher ses yeux verts, devenu brillants par les larmes et la rage qu'il ressentait. Cette face plate de serpent avait réussi à le détruire. Il ne manquait plus que le sommeil éternel et hop ! Le tour était joué. Remarque, ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée ? Après tout, pourquoi se battrait-il pour eux ? Les seules personnes qui valaient la peine qu'il se batte étaient morte, tuées par Voldemort et ses sbires.

Un hululement vint le tirer de ses pensées alors qu'il se redressa, fixant avec un petit sourire triste sa chouette Hedwige, une magnifique chouette blanche comme la neige. Ses yeux couleur ambre fixant son maître qui vint se lever, ouvrant la cage et présentant son bras pour que son amie vienne s'y mettre avec un battement d'aile, heureuse de pouvoir enfin sortir de sa cage. Pinçant son doigt avec affection, Harry vint caresser son plumage avant de revenir sur le ciel étoilé. Il se demandait maintenant si il allait vraiment aller au terrier où bien si ils allaient l'oublier, là, chez ces moldus des plus grossier et horribles. Son oncle Vernon, sa tante Pétunia et son cousin Dudley, tout aussi gros que son père ; un cochon rose et blond comme sa commère de mère. Harry ricana en se rappelant sa première rencontre avec le monde magique, lorsque Hagrid était venu le chercher et qu'il avait offert à Dudley une magnifique queue en tir-bouchon alors que se dernier s'empiffrait comme un porc de SON gâteau d'anniversaire que le demi-géant lui avait gentiment préparé.

Un coup à la vitre le fit sursauter alors qu'il baissa son regard, surpris de ne pas avoir remarqué le hiboux qui était à sa fenêtre. Ouvrant cette dernière, l'oiseau présenta la lettre que le jeune sorcier de seize ans pris tandis que l'animal reprenait son envole. Il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser la divination pour savoir de qui elle était et ce qu'elle contenait. L'ouvrant malgré tout, Harry la lu rapidement avant de lui réserver le sort même qu'à l'autre, en boule dans la poubelle.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Il est vrai que je devais venir te chercher afin de t'amener au terrier. Malheureusement, suite à un petit imprévu, tu vas rester à 4, Privet Drive jusqu'à la rentrée, le Terrier ne pouvant t'accueillir._

 _Je te souhaite malgré tout de bonne fin de vacance._

 _Bien amicalement_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

« Vieux con » Siffla-t-il inconsciemment en fourchelang avant de venir s'asseoir sur son lit après avoir libérer sa chouette à l'extérieur.

S'allongeant en croisant ses bras sous sa tête, poussant au passage les obstacles qui décoraient son lit et qui finirent leur course à même le sol, Harry soupira. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire ? Après tout, tant qu'il restait ici, l'autre dégénéré ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, merci maman, pensa-t-il avant de fermer les yeux. Il avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard.


	2. Chapter 1

**Résumé :** Alors qu'un soir où il se promène en quête de silence, broyant du noir, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un passage secret qui n'apparait même pas sur la carte des maraudeur s'ouvre à son passage. Intrigué, le jeune Griffondor pénètre le long couloir sombre, sans lumière. Là, il découvre un autre passage secret menant à de magnifique appartement. A qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi le passage s'est-il ouvert sur lui ? Pourquoi Harry s'y sent bien ? Protégé ? Rassuré ? En paix ?

 **Réponse aux reviews : _Sahana26_** ; Haha ! Et bien le voici ! c'est vrai, il y en a peu et c'est bien dommage ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira d'autant plus que mon prologue. A bientôt !

PAS TOUCHE LA MOUCHE HOMMES EN BLOUSE BLANCHE AYANT TROP REGARDE 007 AVANT DE VENIR ! JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! ATTENTION, JE SUIS ARMEE D'UNE CHAUSSETTE ET JE SAIS M'EN SERVIR ! TAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

* * *

 **Chapitre un**

Assit à la table des Gryffondor, Harry jouait plus qu'il ne faisait entrer les aliments dans sa bouche pour effectuer l'action qu'était de manger. Ce soir, Harry n'avait pas faim. En face de lui, Hermione mangeait tout en lisant un gros livre au contenu compliqué qui donnerait un horrible mal de tête à n'importe qui d'autre et Ron se goinfrait sans retenu, comme à son habitude. De ses yeux verts il les fixa discrètement. Rien ne laissait penser que ses deux meilleurs amis jouaient la comédie tel des Serpentard. Pourtant le brun n'avait pas rêvé se jour-là. Il l'avait entendu, ils étaient tout les deux avec le directeur, peu avant la fin des vacances, parlant dans son bureau.

Soupirant, attirant l'attention des deux autres Gryffondor sans que ce dernier ne le remarque. Son menton dans sa main, il regardait distraitement la table des professeurs parlant entre eux. Balayant la table, il s'arrêta un moment sur son professeur de potion, cette chauve souris des cachots , cette homme qu'il haïssait autant qu'il lui faisait confiance. Contrairement aux autres, lui ne se cachait pas sous un personnage, derrière un masque hypocrite face à lui. Snape haïssait vraiment Potter. Et Harry le lui rendait bien, le haïssant en retour.

« Harry ? »

Se tournant au son de la voix d'Hermione, Harry haussa légèrement le sourcil, lui indiquant ainsi qu'elle avait toute son attention.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle alors que Ron le regardait la bouche pleine, la mâchoire en suspend, semblant attendre sa répondre pour recommencer à mâcher.

Fronçant une fraction de seconde les sourcils, Harry baissa ses yeux sur son assiette, la fixant sans la voir. Puis relevant la tête, un sourire forcé aux lèvres, il regarda la demoiselle comme si de rien était. Alors que Ron recommença à manger aussitôt comme insensible à l'état de son ami, Hermione, elle, plissa les yeux, peu convaincu. Elle dû cependant se résoudre à laisser tomber pour ce soir, sachant que le brun Gryffondor ne lui dirait rien. Reprenant donc la lecture de son livre, elle jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil en direction de son ami qui trifouillait sa nourriture d'un air absent.

 **HPSSHPSSHPSS**

Vérifiant que tout le monde dormaient, Harry attrapa sa cape ainsi que sa carte de maraudeur et sans faire de bruit, se glissa hors du dortoir. Ne prenant pas le risque d'être vu si tôt, le brun enfila aussitôt sa cape et se dirigea en direction de la salle commune. Ignorant le grognement du portrait qui lui faisait la moral sur son escapade nocturne bien qu'elle ne le voyait pas, Harry commença à errer sans but dans les nombreux couloirs du château. Habillé d'un simple bas de pyjama gris trop large, tout comme son haut noir – vieux souvenir de son cher cousin Dursley – , un frisson le parcourut sous l'air frais qui résidait entre les vieux murs de pierre qui l'entouraient. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa carte, il constata que Rusard était à l'opposé de cet étage, lui laissant libre champ là où il était : le couloir menant aux cachots.

Où pourrait-il bien aller ? La tour d'astronomie ? Oui, pourquoi pas. Il aimait bien cette endroit. C'était haut et l'on voyait parfaitement bien les étoiles de là-bas. Oui. Haut. Suffisamment pour qu'une fois en bas, il ne finisse qu'en un amas de bouillit sanglant et méconnaissable. Il serait ainsi libéré de ce poids sur son épaule et pourrait rejoindre Sirius et ses parents de l'autre côté. Oui. Le paradis. Un peu d'égoïsme ne faisait pas de mal, il n'en faisait pas assez.

Effectuant un magnifique demi-tour dans l'unique but de se diriger vers la tour d'astronomie, ce dernier fit un violent saut de côté, baguette en avant prêt à jeter un sort alors que sous ses yeux le mur coulissait pour dévoiler un passage secret. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry risqua un coup d'œil sur la carte, là où son nom était écrit, fixe, devant un mur. En effet, le passage qui venait de s'ouvrir devant lui n'apparaissait aucunement sur la carte. Comment était-ce possible ? Regardant autour de lui, il constata qu'il était seul dans les couloirs. Alors, dans un élan de curiosité et de courage, Harry s'engouffra dans le passage étroit et sombre, sans lumière. Qui sait, peut-être trouvera-t-il un autre monstre laissé par Salazar ici ? Alors qu'il avançait prudemment, baguette toujours en avant, il sursauta en se retournant, constatant que le passage se refermait derrière lui, le plongeant dans le noir total.

« Lumos ! » Récita-t-il aussitôt, faisant apparaître du bout de sa baguette de la lumière, suffisante pour l'éclairer.

Enlevant sa cape de sur sa tête, la gardant néanmoins sur ses épaules, le Gryffondor regarda calmement le long couloir noir qui s'étendait devant lui à n'en plus finir. Après un dernier coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, le jeune sorcier commença à s'avancer, s'aventurant toujours plus loin dans se passage où il y faisait de plus en plus sombre – si cela était possible – et de plus en plus froid. Frissonnant, Harry se figea lorsque devant lui se dressa un mur de pierre égale aux autres qui constituaient le château et l'entouraient. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry revint de quelques pas en arrière, vérifiant qu'il n'ait pas loupé un passage avant de s'avancer vers le mur, s'y approchant prudemment. Tendant sa main, il tata ce dernier, comme pour vérifier si l'une des pierres de s'affaissaient pas à son passage. Puis, à l'aide de son épaule, il poussa sur le mur, comme si se dernier allait pivoter. Sans succès. Se reculant un peu, les sourcils toujours froncés, il se rappela soudain du système du Chaudron Baveur pour accéder au chemin de traverse. Alors, se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, Harry tapota au hasard sur des briques de la pointe de sa baguette. Toujours rien. Soupirant, le Gryffondor dont la fatigue commençait à peser sur ses épaules, fit demi-tour, souhaitant retourner se coucher. Il fit un pas, deux pas, trois pas avant de se figer lorsqu'un courant d'air le fit frissonner en provenance de derrière lui. Se retournant, il écarquilla les yeux en regardant le mur peu à peu disparaître, comme une illusion qui peu à peu s'effaçait.

Alors que le mur n'existait plus, Harry resta un moment sans bouger, la baguette en avant, tentant d'apercevoir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Malheureusement, avec le peu de luminosité, il dût s'avancer, toujours plus jusqu'à traverser le mur. Là, baissant sa main tenant sa baguette, la bouche ouverte, il regarda avec stupeur les lieux dans lesquels il se trouvait.

Autour de lui, dans une salle ronde, des livres trônaient en tout genre dans les murs creusaient à cette effet. Se retournant, il se figea en constant qu'une porte de bois se trouvait là où il venait juste de passait. Pourquoi diable cette pièce était-elle ainsi caché ? Revenant à devant lui, il remarqua un escalier en colimaçon qui montait. Il ne l'avait pas vu avant. Calmement, Harry se dirigea vers les escaliers, montant tranquillement à l'étage jusqu'à tombait sur un magnifique salon joliment décoré. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis vert qui lui fit étrangement pensé aux couleurs de Serpentard avec les quelques chandeliers argentés dont les bougies diffusaient une douce lumière en plus de la cheminé allumée. Ce détail eu le don de surprendre Harry. Si la cheminée était allumée, c'est que quelqu'un vivait là. Sauf si les elfes ou bien même – sait on jamais – le château avaient décidé de le faire comme pour réchauffer l'étudiant. Contre les murs, des vitrines enfermaient divers objets qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu ou peu, dans un livre par pur hasard. Il n'y avait, cependant, aucune fenêtres. Prêt du feu, deux fauteuils et un canapé noir en cuir étaient disposés. S'y avançant, il toucha du bout des doigts le dossier du canapé, savourant la douceur avant de s'en éloigner, se dirigeant vers la seul porte des lieux. Avec hésitation, Harry posa sa main sur la poignée. Qui sait, peut-être que quelqu'un vivait vraiment ici ? Restait juste à savoir qui. Inspirant profondément, le brun fini par pousser la porte, découvrant une chambre spacieuse et décorait sur les même tons que le salon. Un tapis vert comme les murs tapissaient, une porte à droite, à gauche, un bureau, en haut à gauche, un fauteuil identique à ceux du salon et enfin, au centre, contre le mur du fond, un magnifique lit à baldaquin pouvant facilement accueillir trois personne, à la couverture et aux draps verts et argents. « Serpentard » Pensa aussitôt Harry en caressant la couette du bout des doigts.

Se détournant, il s'avança curieusement vers la porte qu'il ouvrit, découvrant une magnifique salle de bain au sol carrelé, ce qui le surpris. Prenant une bonne partie de la pièce, creusé dans le sol, une piscine en guise de baignoire. Sur le coté, sur plus de la moitié du mur, un lavabo avec un immense miroir. La pièce paraissait étonnamment lumineuse malgré le manque de fenêtres. Revenant en arrière, Harry remarqua soudain l'armoire à sa droite, manquant d'ailleurs de sursauter.

Durant quelques secondes, le rouge et or resta là à fixer le lit, sans bouger, plongé dans des pensées vides. Puis, sortant de sa torpeur, il déposa comme si de rien était sa cape ainsi que la carte sur le fauteuil, ses lunettes sur la table de chevet qu'il y avait et, prudemment, il se glissa sous les draps. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il découvrait la douceur des draps et le matelas des plus moelleux et confortable. La couette était chaude et le jeune Gryffondor s'enroula dedans, plongeant sa tête dans les oreillers blancs. Fermant les yeux, le jeune sorcier s'endormit aussitôt, sans vraiment en avoir conscience, alors que les bougies de la chambre comme du reste de l'appartement avec la cheminée s'éteignaient doucement.


	3. Chapter 2

**Résumé :** Alors qu'un soir où il se promène en quête de silence, broyant du noir, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un passage secret qui n'apparait même pas sur la carte des maraudeur s'ouvre à son passage. Intrigué, le jeune Griffondor pénètre le long couloir sombre, sans lumière. Là, il découvre un autre passage secret menant à de magnifique appartement. A qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi le passage s'est-il ouvert sur lui ? Pourquoi Harry s'y sent bien ? Protégé ? Rassuré ? En paix ?

 **Réponse aux reviews : _TeKuZa j :_** En effet. Je tiens à prendre mon temps pour tout mettre en place.

 _ **L'amour bleu :**_ Hm. Sûrement, oui - j'ai tendance à faire de trop gros paragraphe - vu que je vais corriger le précédent, je vais l'ahérer également -. Haha, merci. ( j'ai le bac blanc à la rentrée des prochaine vacance T-T )

 _ **Livyn :**_ Et encore, t'as pas tout vu ;)

 _ **Guest :**_ Maintenant ;)

PAS TOUCHE LA MOUCHE HOMMES EN BLOUSE BLANCHE AYANT TROP REGARDE 007 AVANT DE VENIR ! JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! ATTENTION, JE SUIS ARMEE D'UNE CHAUSSETTE ET JE SAIS M'EN SERVIR ! TAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

* * *

 **Chapitre deux**

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla se matin-là, enfilant ses lunettes de vue, il eu la surprise de découvrir sur le fauteuil où il avait laissé sa cape et sa carte la veille, ses affaires de cours ainsi que son uniforme. Bien qu'habitué aux phénomènes étranges et inexplicables plus communément appelés magie dans son monde, celle-ci ne cessait de le surprendre chaque année. Après un moment à rester assit dans le lit de l'appartement qu'il avait découvert cette nuit, n'ayant bizarrement, pas très envie d'en sortir, Harry prit connaissance de l'heure avant de prendre ses habits et d'aller se doucher comme si de rien était.

Dans la salle de bain, il se déshabilla mécaniquement, laissant son pyjama traîner sur le sol froid de la pièce qui le fit frissonner avant qu'il n'ouvre le robinet de l'immense baignoire. Se glissant ensuite dans l'eau, le jeune brun soupira d'aise. Se calant sur le rebord, il pencha sa tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux, profitant du calme et de la sensation de bonheur qui l'envahissait. Il se sentait, en cet instant, bien ; comme apaisé. Chose surprenante lorsque l'on sait qu'au moindre moment de solitude, le Griffondor se plongeait dans ses pensées, s'enfermant dans une bulle sombre emplit de regret et de colère, le plongeant petit à petit dans la dépression. Pourtant, dans ces lieux plutôt étranges – avouons-le – et aussi secret que la chambre des secrets semble-t-il, Harry avait l'impression de renaître, de remonter la pente.

Se redressant en rouvrant ses yeux verts, le jeune sorcier se décida enfin à se laver avant de sortir et de s'habiller. Une fois fait, il prit son pyjama et sortit de la salle d'eau. Dans la chambre, il resta un moment devant le fauteuil, se tannant à savoir si oui ou non il laissait ses habits de nuit là ou s'il les rapportait dans son dortoir. Tournant légèrement la tête pour découvrir le lit fait d'une tel façon qu'il n'y avait aucun pli, ne laissant en rien deviner qu'il y avait passé la nuit. Il dû se passer une minutes avant que le brun ne laisse ses affaires sur le fauteuil, prenant sa cape et sa carte qu'il enfourna dans son sac où ses affaires de cours de la journée étaient, sans aucun oublie. Mettant une nouvelle fois cela sur le compte des Elfes, Harry sortit de la chambre tout en vérifiant l'heure. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes pour aller manger avant d'aller à son premier cours de la journée : Métamorphose, avant d'enchaîner sur Défense contre les forces du mal, Divination – il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait prit cette matière étant donné qu'à chaque cours Trelawney prédisait sa mort et ce depuis sa troisième année – et pour finir en beauté avec Potion. Deux heures en plus.

Soupirant en pénétrant dans le salon, Harry se figea en découvrant sur une petit table basse – était-elle là la veille lorsqu'il était arrivé ? – en face de la cheminée allumée un magnifique petit déjeuner avec toutes les choses qu'il pouvait trouver à la grande salle le matin. Une main sur la lanière de son sac, Harry passa mécaniquement sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de s'avancer d'un pas décidé vers la sortie, refaisant le chemin inverse. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il tomba sur le couloir toujours aussi noir. Curieux, il se retourna pour découvrir le mur et se demanda aussitôt comment il allait faire pour récupérer ses affaires ce soir après les cours sachant qu'il ne savait pas comment entrer ; hier avait été un coup de chance. Haussant les épaules, il fini par sortir, tombant sur le couloir désert, la plupart des élèves devant être entrain de petit déjeuner dans la grande salle où il s'empressa d'aller rejoindre ses amis.

« Harry ! » S'exclama aussitôt Hermione lorsque ce dernier s'assit lascivement en face d'elle, attirant l'attention du roux à ses côtés qui, un morceau de saucisse à moitié dans la bouche, posa ses yeux bleu sur son ami en fronçant les sourcils. « Où étais-tu ? On était inquiet de ne pas t'avoir vu ce matin dans le dortoir, ni toi, ni tes affaires que tu avais visiblement pris avant de quitter le dortoir. Où as-tu passé la nuit ? »

Le brun soupira, se massant sans discrétion la tête, sentant un mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez suite à l'assaut de questions qu'il venait de subir de la part de la demoiselle qui le fixait, les sourcils fronçaient, semblant attendre une réponse. Ron, lui, avait repris son action de s'empiffrer, préférant laisser son amie se charger de l'interrogatoire. Pour dire vrai, il s'en fichait un peu. Ne souhaitant pas répondre à sa question, le brun se contenta de poser son sac à ses pieds et de prendre un toast grillé, commençant à le tartiner de beurre et de confiture de fraise. En face de lui, la brunette s'impatientait.

« Harry ! » L'appela-t-elle en se penchant.

« T'es pas ma mère » Siffla-t-il malgré lui en fourchelang, chose qui lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment lorsqu'il était en colère et qui, il le savait pertinemment, horripilait son amie.

« Harry James Potter ! » Gronda-t-elle avant de sursauter lorsqu'Harry se leva d'un coup, délaissant sa tartine dont il n'avait pas touché et qui retomba dans son assiette, attrapant son sac avant de quitter la salle, lâchant un léger « on se retrouve en cours », disparaissant au détour des grandes portes sous les yeux de ses amis et d'une bonne partie de la salle, faisant ricaner les Serpentard, un petit groupe en particulier.

Comme dit plus tôt, Ron et Hermione retrouvèrent leur ami en cours de Métamorphose. Malheureusement pour eux qui souhaitaient absolument avoir des réponses, Harry resta aussi muet qu'une carpe durant toute l'heure. En Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le Griffondor se mit en binôme avec Neville qui ne fut pas contre mais ce qui ne semblait pas plaire au couple. En direction du cours de divination, la demoiselle avait bien l'intention de mettre les points sur les « i » mais encore une fois, Harry refusa de s'expliquer. Le cours de Divination ne fut pas différent des autres, la professeur prédisant une mort prochaine pour ce cher survivant qui soupira à cette nouvelle pas si nouvelle que ça. La seule animation qu'il eu fut celle du cours de Potion où le directeur de la maison Serpentard rabaissa une fois de plus Harry dont les nerfs commençaient à chauffer dangereusement. Ne retenant en rien un regard noir à l'encontre du maître des potions, se retenant de peu de siffler, il prit à la place entre ses poings serrer une racine qu'il réduisit en miette sous la force de sa poigne, sous les yeux de ses deux amis qui échangèrent un regard.

Malheureusement pour lui, son calvaire était loin d'être fini lorsque, le soir après le dîner « interrogatoire » où il avait joué les sourds muets, il eu le plaisir de croiser Malfoy qui, en le voyant, ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une remarque cinglante et bien placé comme il en avait l'art.

« Alors Potty, on est pas avec la belette et la sang-de-bourbe ? » Demanda-t-il, un sourire supérieur aux lèvres.

« Et toi, t'as décidé de te débarrasser de tes deux gorilles attardés qui te servaient de garde du corps ? Vu que monsieur n'est pas capable de se défendre tout seul. »

« Je peux parfaitement me débrouiller seul ! » Répondit aussitôt le blond.

« Mais oui, mais oui, et les Malfoy ne s'abaissent devant personne, hein ? » reprit aussitôt le brun en passant à côté de lui, commençant à s'éloigner. « Tu devrais faire revoir ces principes à ton père, Malfoy, lui qui lèche les pieds de Voldemort comme un vulgaire Elfe de maison. »

Draco se retourna d'un coup, les yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes alors que le Griffondor s'en allait en direction de l'appartement qu'il avait découvert d'un visage neutre, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte que les mots qu'il venait de prononcer avaient largement dépassé sa pensées. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de dire ce genre de chose, son comportement de toute la journée n'avait pas était normal. Il le savait mais... c'était comme si ne contrôlait plus rien.

Comme la veille, le mur s'effaça et Harry s'y engagea aussitôt. Sans prendre la peine de s'éclairer, se contentant de laisser le bout de ses doigts effleurer le mur, il fut surpris en découvrant que le mur avait déjà disparut. S'engouffrant donc dans l'appartement, Harry fonça à l'étage où, dans le salon, la cheminée fumée déjà. Passant en coup de vent, Harry entra dans la chambre où il prit son pyjama avant d'aller se changer. Là, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il s'assit sur le lit en tailleur, ses habits et son sac de cours sur la chaise de bureau, laissant ainsi le fauteuil libre, et commença à faire ses devoirs, s'avançant au maximum. Tellement absorbé par son travail, le jeune Griffon ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait fait et son devoirs de métamorphose qui était pour la semaine prochaine et également son devoir de potion qui était pour dans deux semaines.

Semblant revenir à la réalité, Harry vérifia l'heure et après un soupire, rangea ses affaires pour se glisser sous les draps. Là, fermant les yeux, il s'endormit tout aussi vite que précédemment, ignorant l'ombre qui peu à peu semblait aspirer les lumières de l'appartement, terminant par la bougie qu'il y avait sur sa table de chevet et qui, dans une caresse, vint effleurer sa joue, lui arrachant un soupir.


	4. Chapter 3

**Résumé :** Alors qu'un soir où il se promène en quête de silence, broyant du noir, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un passage secret qui n'apparait même pas sur la carte des maraudeur s'ouvre à son passage. Intrigué, le jeune Griffondor pénètre le long couloir sombre, sans lumière. Là, il découvre un autre passage secret menant à de magnifique appartement. A qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi le passage s'est-il ouvert sur lui ? Pourquoi Harry s'y sent bien ? Protégé ? Rassuré ? En paix ?

 **Réponse aux reviews :** _ **L'amour bleu :**_ Un peu beaucoup en effet, mais moi je sais pourquoi il est comme ça, hihi. Dark Harry !

 _ **Shanna26 :**_ La voici, la voilà !

 _ **Lyla Grint :**_ Bientôt. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

 _ **Emilie ( guest ) :**_ La voici !

 _ **Elendil (Guest) :**_ Haha, oui, mais la colère y fait aussi car malgré tout, il l'aime. Pour la réplique à Draco, il a été aidé ;) Bientôt, bientôt.

 _ **Serpent d'ombre :**_ Haha, voilà la suite !

PAS TOUCHE LA MOUCHE HOMMES EN BLOUSE BLANCHE AYANT TROP REGARDE 007 AVANT DE VENIR ! JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! ATTENTION, JE SUIS ARMEE D'UNE CHAUSSETTE ET JE SAIS M'EN SERVIR ! TAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

* * *

 **Chapitre trois**

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres alors que, lentement, son esprit revenait à la réalité. Doucement, le poids du sommeil se dissipait, laissant le jeune Griffondor se réveiller. Un nouveau soupir se fit entendre alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un fin sourire, un sourire de bien être. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller et quitter cette chaleur qui l'enveloppait, ce bien être qui l'envahissait, cette douce sensation qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que cette main venait se perdre dans ses mèches brunes, glissant au passage sur sa joue pour venir l'effleurer du bout des doigts. Sans cesse, elle le caressait, l'apaisant. Une main... douce... une main... dans ses cheveux... une main... une personne... quelqu'un...

Dans un bond Harry se redressa, baguette en main, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui la chambre vide tout comme le devait être le reste de l'appartement. Soupirant, le sorcier reposa sa baguette sur le lit avant de venir frotter son visage avec fatigue. Comme hier, il y avait ses affaires de cours pour la journée, des affaires propres et il mettrait sa main à couper que, dans le salon, sur la petite table basse, se trouvait un petit déjeuner bien consistant.

Venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, Harry essayait petit à petit de reprendre ses esprits. Cette nuit n'avait pas été des plus calme. Il avait cauchemardé une bonne partie de la nuit – Merci voldy – avant de se calmer. Puis il y avait eu cette main, dans ses cheveux, le caressant, l'apaisant. Avait-il rêvé ? Sans doute. Il n'y avait personne ici. Le brun se demandait d'ailleurs toujours à qui appartenait ces appartements. Il était impossible qu'ils soient inhabités, étant donné la propreté des lieux. Les pièces étaient entretenu comme le reste du château, ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose : l'appartement était occupé. Oui, mais par qui si ce n'est lui en ce moment ?

Balayant ses pensées, Harry alla se préparer, restant un moment dans l'eau à profiter avant de se laver, de s'habiller et d'aller prendre ses affaires. Comme prédit, dans le salon se trouvait un plateau bien garnis. Se remémorant la scène de la veille, Harry alla poser son sac au pied d'un fauteuil et prit la décision de manger ici ce matin. Il n'avait pas la tête à recevoir un interrogatoire en règle de la part de ses deux soit-disant meilleurs amis.

Croquant dans un morceau de brioche grillée tartiné de beurre et de confiture, Harry se stoppa en plein mouvement. Depuis quant diable était-il ainsi ? Dépressif, colérique, froid ; la mort de son parrain en était, logiquement, le facteur. Compréhensible. Mais pourquoi tant de haine pour Ron et Hermione ? Pourquoi cette envie de leurs cracher son venin à la figure ? De les frapper ? Non. Ce n'était pas lui ça, si ? C'est envers Dumbledore qu'il devrait être en colère, pas eux. Il est vrai que ces derniers n'étaient amis avec lui que pour la gloire – en tout cas pour Ron – et l'argent. Mais... Et si... Et si il y avait une part de mensonge dans tous ça ? Après tout, ni l'un ni l'autre n'a parlé ce jour là... Il n'y avait que...

Reposant calmement sa tartine à moitié entamé, Harry prit ses affaires et sortie des appartements secrets sans un mot. Là, il se dirigea calmement dans la grande salle où Ron et Hermione terminaient de manger. En le voyant, Hermione fronça les sourcils, de l'inquiétude dans les yeux. S'asseyant en silence, il leva la main à l'instant même où Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Ron mangeant tout en suivant la scène du coin de l'œil.

« Retrouvez moi dans cinq minutes devant la salle de cours, j'ai a vous parler. »

Et sans un mot de plus il se leva pour sortir de la salle, le regard brillant du directeur dans son dos. Cinq minutes plus tard, Ron et Hermione arrivaient, ne comprenant visiblement pas le comportement de leur ami. Ils avaient au début mit ça sur la tragique perte de la seule famille qui lui restait ; mais Hermione savait qu'il y avait autre chose, elle en avait d'ailleurs parlé à Ron qui l'avait également constaté.

« Harry... » commença Hermione avant d'être coupé par Harry.

« Est-ce que vous êtes allez voir le directeur depuis '' le ministère '' ? »

Se regardant avec perplexité, le couple ne semblaient pas comprendre.

« Non. Pourquoi cette question. Et toi, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu au Terrier ? Tout le monde t'attendaient. » Répondit Ron, le reproche dans la voix, n'ayant visiblement pas apprécié de ne pas avoir vu ni eu de nouvelles pendant les vacances.

« Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas moi qui n'ai pas voulu ! Bien au contraire ! Dumbledore m'a envoyé une lettre dans un premier temps en m'expliquant qu'il viendrait lui-même me chercher pour m'amener, mais au final il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas et que je ne pouvais pas venir au Terrier car vous ne pouviez pas me recevoir ! »

La surprise sur le visage de ses deux meilleurs amis ne fit que confirmer ses doutes. Alors, fronçant les sourcils et se penchant un peu plus vers eux, Harry décida de tous leur dire.

« Peu de temps après l'incident du ministère, j'ai voulu aller voir le directeur dans son bureau. La porte était légèrement entrebâillé, pas suffisamment pour que je vois ce qui s'y passe, mais assez pour entendre. L'entendre lui. Il semblait vous parler, car il a cité vos nom, comme si vous étiez avec lui dans la pièce. Il a dit, et je cite : « N'oubliez pas, , vous vous devez de garder le rôle jusqu'au bout avec Harry. Sans ça, notre plan tombe à l'eau. Si vous y arriverez, vous aurez la gloire tant voulu ! On vous connaîtra comme étant le meilleur ami du feu Survivant, sauveur du monde sorcier ! Et vous, Miss Granger, soyez douce envers lui, comme une seconde mère, qu'il ait confience en vous, aveuglément, en vous deux. Je vous garantit que vous aurez assez de richesse pour toute une vie. » »

« Et tu l'as cru ?! Mais enfin Harry ! » S'exclama Hermione, la colère brillant dans les yeux.

« J'étais énervé ! Je... Je venais de perdre Sirius... Je... Je suis partit en courant après ça et... et la lettre... »

Hermione prit tendrement Harry dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos tandis qu'une deuxième main se posa sur son épaule en guise de soutient qu'Harry devina comme étant celle de Ron. Se séparant enfin, Harry offrit un petit sourire à ses deux amis.

« Harry, je pense que tu es d'accord avec moi que Dumbledore nous cache quelque chose. Méfie-toi. Mais en attendant, et ci tu nous disais où tu as passé tes deux dernières nuits, hm ? »

Se grattant l'arrière de la tête en lâchant un rire nerveux, Harry plongea son regard verts dans celui de son amie avant de soupirer, résigné. Il ne pouvait décidément pas lui mentir.

« Je.. J'ai trouvé un passage secret qui n'est même pas indiqué sur la carte du maraudeur. Elle mène à des appartements eux aussi dissimulés. Je ne sais pas à qui ils sont mais ils sont occupés, c'est sur. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais... je m'y sent bien... »

Hermione et Ron sourirent à leur amis avant que ce dernier ne se penche, comme dans un secret.

« Venez ce soir après le dîner au couloir menant aux cachots. »

 **HPSSHPSSHPSS**

Hermione et Ron étaient comme prévus au couloir menant aux cachots, regardant autour d'eux qu'aucun n'élève ni professeur – ni même Rusard – n'arrivent. Alors que Ron grommelait dans sa barbe, tous deux sursautèrent lorsque Harry, apparaissant d'entre le mur, leur fit signe de le suivre. Sans attendre, les deux Griffondor pénétrèrent le passage à la suite. Derrière eux, le mur reprit sa place, les plongeant dans le noir complet.

« Il fait noir. » Lâcha d'un ton plat le roux, arrachant un pouffement ( je ne suis pas sûr que ce mot existe... ) à la brunette alors qu'Harry utilisait sa baguette pour les illuminer. Arrivant devant le mur qui menait aux appartements, Harry se stoppa un peu avant, attendant que le mur ne s'efface, mais rien.

« Et bien quoi, tu sais plus comment on entre ? » S'exclama Hermione en regardant le mur tout comme Ron derrière elle.

S'avançant, Harry soupira, l'air triste, effleurant le mur du bout des doigts.

« En général, il s'efface dès que j'arrive. » Soupira Harry.

« Il ne veut visiblement pas que l'on entre. » Déclara Ron alors qu'Hermione se tournait vers lui. « Bah quoi ? »

« J'aurais tant aimé vous montrer. »

Se retournant, dos au mur, Harry ferma les yeux en soupirant avant qu'une exclamation de la part de Ron le fit se retourner. Derrière lui, le mur disparaissait progressivement, redonnant le sourire au Griffondor qui fit rentrer ses amis avant de pénétrer à son tour les appartements. Avec le sourire, le brun vit les yeux d'Hermione briller et ceux de Ron s'agrandir au fut et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Une fois la visite terminé, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent dans le salon, devant le feu qui doucement crépitait dans la cheminée, réchauffant le trio d'or.

« Avec la décoration, ça fait très Serpentard. » S'exclama en premier le roux, plus pour lui.

« Ces appartements » commença Hermione après un moment. « Tu es sur qu'ils sont habités ? »

Harry fixa un moment les flammes danser dans la cheminée.

« Je ne sais pas. » Souffla-t-il après un moment. « Mais... Parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être seul. Que.. Qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veille sur moi, pendant mon sommeil. Mais je ne sais pas qui. J'ai souvent l'impression que j'ai rêvé. »

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard alors que le brun repliait ses genoux sur sa poitrine, entourant ses jambes de ses bras.

« J'aimerai que ce soit vrai... Qu'il y ait quelqu'un... Le voir... »

Souriante, Hermione se releva, vite suivit de Ron alors qu'Harry releva la tête, un sourcil levé.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller. Je suppose que tu restes là. » Fit Hermione, se recevant un hochement de tête de la part du Survivant. « On t'empreint la cape d'invisibilité. »

Harry alla chercher cette dernière avant de leur sourire et de les regarder partir. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte se referma qu'il alla se changer, se glissant sous draps et fermant les yeux, souriant alors que les bougies s'éteignaient et qu'une main vint se glisser dans ses cheveux et que des lèvres vinrent se poser sur son front.


	5. Chapter 4

**Résumé :** Alors qu'un soir où il se promène en quête de silence, broyant du noir, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un passage secret qui n'apparait même pas sur la carte des maraudeur s'ouvre à son passage. Intrigué, le jeune Griffondor pénètre le long couloir sombre, sans lumière. Là, il découvre un autre passage secret menant à de magnifique appartement. A qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi le passage s'est-il ouvert sur lui ? Pourquoi Harry s'y sent bien ? Protégé ? Rassuré ? En paix ?

 **Réponse aux reviews : _L'amour bleu :_ ** Haha ! Heu... Je crois que tu te trompe d'univers XD Contente que mon Harry te plaise.

 _ **Serpent d'ombre :**_ Hé non. Il est vrai qu'au début je voulais les faires hypocrites et faux amis, mais je me suis très vite retrouvée coincé, j'ai donc changé et j'ai décidé de les laisser en bon amis qui aident notre cher survivant.

 _ **Matsuyama :**_ J'ai toujours trouvé Dumby manipulateur et avide de pouvoir. Après... Peut-être qu'ils s'ouvrirons... ou peut-être pas... Qui sait ;) Je suis allée à la pêche !

 _ **TeZuKa j :**_ Oh, Hermione est intelligente, vrai, mais le propriétaire des lieux l'est aussi en plus d'être rusé ;)

 _ **Emilie (Guest) :**_ Haha, pas encore. J'ai eu envie de ne pas les faire rentrer, mais j'ai changer d'avis, ça sera pour plus tard. ;)

 _ **Harry-Snape-Malfoy :**_ Méli-mélo au niveau de la " natation " ? Je ne suis pas sur que comprendre cette phrase. Merci en tout cas.

 _ **baekjeong :**_ Merci ! La suite, la voici la voilà !

 _ **Kaori Jade :**_ Pas de quoi !

 _P.S._ : Je crois n'avoir oublié personne, sinon je m'excuse pour les autres, mais il y a un décalage entre ma boite mail et les reviews qui apparaissent sur le site.

Ce chapitre est court, TRES court, mais j'ai préféré arrêter là et vous laisser du suspense encre un peu quitte à faire un mini chapitre.

PAS TOUCHE LA MOUCHE HOMMES EN BLOUSE BLANCHE AYANT TROP REGARDE 007 AVANT DE VENIR ! JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! ATTENTION, JE SUIS ARMEE D'UNE CHAUSSETTE ET JE SAIS M'EN SERVIR ! TAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre**

Un cri s'éleva dans les air alors que le rayon vert poursuivait sa trajectoire jusqu'à sa poitrine. Son cœur cessa de battre et son corps s'écroula inerte sur le sol. Là, tapis dans un coin, un nounours en peluche avec une patte en moins collé contre sa poitrine, une enfant pleurait en silence, n'ayant d'autre choix que de subir l'atroce spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses petits yeux innocents.

Le village était à feu et à cendre, des corps jonchaient les rues, la route ; des cris provenant de toutes part, des corps se tordant de douleur sous les doloris subit par ses êtres tout de noirs vêtus et masqués, ces mangemorts. Certains ne disaient rien, d'autres riaient à gorge déployé, se délectant du spectacle des plus alléchant à leur goût. Des femmes se faisaient violer, des enfants aussi.

Une ombre obligea la petite fille à relever les yeux sur l'individu qui s'était stoppé devant elle. Habillé de noir, l'homme était grand et maigre, squelettique, avait la peau blafarde ; en guise de narine, deux fentes et des yeux rouges sang aux pupilles verticales, comme un serpent. L'homme – si l'on pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi – étendit ses lèvres jusqu'à sourire, arrachant un gémissement de terreur à l'enfant suivit de tremblement incessant. La descente des larmes sur ses joues pâles reprit alors qu'elle secouait la tête de droite à gauche sans lâcher le mage noir de ses yeux écarquillés de terreur.

« Ne... Ne me faite pas de mal... »supplia l'enfant.

Voldemort, tel était son nom, sourit d'avantage avant de secouer la tête, comme pour lui assurer qu'aucun mal ne lui sera fait.

« Je veux... ma maman » pleura-t-elle alors que le Lord levait sa main d'où il tenait sa baguette, blanche, tel un os.

La petite fille suivit le mouvement des yeux, resserrant sa peluche contre elle. Puis, dans un mouvement rapide et sec, il tua l'enfant tout en riant de façon démente, tel le fou qu'il était.

 **HPSSHPSSHPSS**

Harry se redressa d'un bon dans son lit, les images de la vision se répercutant dans son esprit. Son cœur battaient à tous rompre dans sa poitrine et la sueur perlait sur sa peau pâle. Levant rapidement sa main, le Gryffondor vint agripper avec force son haut côté cœur, le froissant sous ses doigts alors qu'il regardait autour de lui avec frénésie, la chambre sombre. Tentant de reprendre son calme, le brun se tourna vers la commode cherchant à l'aide de sa main ses lunettes. Dans le noir et encore instable dût à la vision, Harry effleura violemment les lunettes qui tombèrent sur le sol dans un petit bruit.

Avec rage, Harry repoussa les couvertures et s'approcha du rebord du lit, se penchant pour chercher ses lunettes qu'il ne trouvait pas.

« Fait chier ! » Jura-t-il avant que ses yeux verts ne s'ouvrent en grand lorsqu'il se sentit glisser du lit.

Le jeune sorcier voulut se rattraper à quelque chose, mais contre toute attente, ce fut deux mains, grandes, fortes, qui le retinrent de justesse par les épaules. Harry releva la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir la personne qui se trouvait avec lui, dans la chambre, mais dans un mouvement rapide, puissant et doux, Harry se retrouva de nouveau allongé dans le lit, les couvertures sur lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il aperçut vaguement une ombre se mouvoir pour, semblerait-il, ramasser sa paire de lunette et la remettre sur la table de nuit.

Prenant appui sur le matelas, Harry voulut se redresser ce qui attira l'attention de l'inconnu. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit ; Harry sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids de son corps.

Là, parmi le flou et le noir de la nuit, Harry pût apercevoir deux billes argentés briller. Aussitôt son cœur ralentit, son corps se détendit et Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans le lit, soupirant inconsciemment d'aise. Alors, dans un sourire que le Gryffondor ne vit pas, l'ombre aux orbes argentés vint poser sa main devant ses yeux.

« Dors. »

La voix était à la fois grave, douce, sensuelle ; si envoûtante qu'Harry ferma instantanément les yeux, se replongeant rapidement dans un profond et calme sommeil.

* * *

 **Note de fin de chapitre :** Ayant depuis un moment une forte envie d'écrire un sasunaru, je vous propose, chers lecteurs, de choisir le sujet de l'histoire ! Mettez en commentaire vos idées et je choisirais laquelle me plait le plus et surtout m'inspire le plus ! Cette personne aura bien sur un droit de regard sur chaque chapitre avant chaque publication en mp ! Voilà ! Bisous !


	6. Chapter 5

**Résumé :** Alors qu'un soir où il se promène en quête de silence, broyant du noir, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un passage secret qui n'apparait même pas sur la carte des maraudeur s'ouvre à son passage. Intrigué, le jeune Griffondor pénètre le long couloir sombre, sans lumière. Là, il découvre un autre passage secret menant à de magnifique appartement. A qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi le passage s'est-il ouvert sur lui ? Pourquoi Harry s'y sent bien ? Protégé ? Rassuré ? En paix ?

 **Réponse aux reviews :** ** _L'amour bleu :_** Haha ! et tu vas encore plus l'aimer lorsque tu le " verras " en entier XD. P.S. : Bien vrai ! En particulier lorsqu'elle est donnée à Dobby l'Elfe de maison, et ce, dans le but de le libérer ! ( quand je vois comment il a mit Malfoy senior au tapis, je préfère l'avoir en ami qu'en ennemie ; j'aimerai pas me retrouver à la place de Lord L'Oréal ! )

 _ **morane (Guest) :**_ Haha, contente que mon histoire te plaise ( personnellement j'en ai fait des meilleurs m'enfin. ) VRAI ! Il n'y a pas assez du tout de SS x HP. So dommage.

 _ **Serpent d'ombre :** _ De rien.

 _ **Shanna26 :**_ Vrai, surtout celui-ci. Mais je ne veux pas trop en mettre justement pour vous laissez sur votre faim XD. Pas grave !

 _ **Djiyae (Guest) :**_ Hm. Comme tu l'as dit au début : " Tu n'as pas lu mon histoire " donc si tu te base sur ce que j'ai mit en guise de résumé, c'est sur qu'il peut y avoir des similitudes. Je n'ai cependant pas plagié Jelyel car si tu avais lu mon histoire, tu verrais qu'il n'y a pas tant de ressemblance que ça. Quoi ? Juste parce qu'il trouve les apparts secrets de Salazar ? Excuse moi dans ce cas, mais si c'est juste pour cela, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de crier au plagiat car ce n'est en rien le cas. Donc avant de faire des critiques de ce genre, lis les histoires et seulement alors, tu pourras faire ce genre de critique, mais pas avant. Je me suis peut être inspiré de son idée de la découverte des apparts, mais c'est tout, le reste sort de mon esprit. Sur ceux !

 _ **Guest :**_ Hm... Maintenant ?

 _ **Emilie (Guest) :**_ MWAHAHA ! Eh bah non ! Haha ! Moi cela dépend. Il me faut de l'inspiration. Chose que je n'ai pas pour faire un sasunaru alors que je veux en faire un depuis un moment, c'est... agaçant.

 _ **Brany (Guest) :**_ Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais gentille...

 _ **Deponia :**_ Bientôt, bientôt !

 _ **Walala35 :**_ So... la voici.

PAS TOUCHE LA MOUCHE HOMMES EN BLOUSE BLANCHE AYANT TROP REGARDE 007 AVANT DE VENIR ! JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! ATTENTION, JE SUIS ARMEE D'UNE CHAUSSETTE ET JE SAIS M'EN SERVIR ! TAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq**

« Harry ? Harry ? » Le brun releva doucement la tête pour poser ses yeux verts sur sa meilleure amie qui, sourcils fronçaient, se demandait bien ce qui c'était passé durant la nuit pour que ce dernier soit ainsi absent et dans la lune. « Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis que tu es arrivé. »

Redressant sa tête qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de soutenir dans le creux de sa main, Harry fixa avec une touche de surprise la brunette avant de lui offrir un petit sourire rassurant qui ne la convainquit que de moitié.

« Tu n'as même pas touché à ton assiette » Fit remarquer à son tour Ron après avoir avalé son morceau d'œuf brouillé. Harry baissa alors son regard sur son assiette pleine et intacte de brioches grillées et natures, ne les ayant même pas tartiné comme à son habitude de beurre et de confiture, avant d'hausser les épaules d'un air monotone. « Bof. Pas faim, c'est tout. »

Avec un regard entendu, Hermione et Ron se penchèrent vers Harry et se mirent à chuchoter. Hors de question de recommencer comme à la rentrée et jusqu'à avant hier où Harry gardait tout pour lui, ne leur disant rien. Cette fois, il n'avait absolument aucune raison de mentir à ces derniers ou à leur cacher des choses. L'histoire avait été mise au clair et le trio étaient de nouveau soudé comme à leur début, cherchant à savoir ce que manigançait au passage l'autre glucosé du citron.

« Harry... ça a recommencé ? C'est ça, hein ? » Demanda dans un premier temps Hermione l'air inquiète.

Harry fronça automatiquement les sourcils. Il savait que ses amis l'auraient tôt ou tard découvert. Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas ça qui le préoccupait. Alors, avec un soupir, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Harry, tu as des cernes, signe que tu as mal dormis cette nuit. Donc c'est que les visions reprennent. » reprit aussitôt Ron toujours à voix basse, comme si il s'agissait d'un grand secret à ne surtout pas dévoiler.

Harry fut surpris de voir à quel point Ron faisait beaucoup plus attention à lui qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Puis, dans un petit sourire, il refit non de la tête pour ensuite prendre la parole.

« Non. C'est vrai que j'ai eu une vision, et pas des plus joyeuse, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me tracasse. »

Le brun n'eut même pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit de plus que ses deux meilleurs amis comprirent de quoi il s'agissait, ce qui les fit sourire malicieusement. Et alors qu'Hermione allait prendre la parole, tout trois se turent et l'expression de leur visage se fermèrent en découvrant à côté d'eux, souriant gentiment et les yeux pétillants, le directeur semblant attendre qu'ils daignent faire attention à lui. Il regard dans un premier temps le rouquin qui fit mine de recommencer à s'empiffrer comme il en avait l'art et le don, Hermione se replongea à moitié dans un livre quelconque, gardant un œil sur Dumbledore qui se tourna enfin vers Harry serra la mâchoire pour éviter à une remarque acerbe de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Harry, mon petit, pourrais-tu venir me voir dans mon bureau une fois que tu auras fini de déjeuner ? J'aimerai te parler. »

Toujours sans rien dire, Harry hocha lentement la tête, le silence régnant, pesant, jusqu'à que le vieillard ne disparaisse de la grande salle. Même après qu'il soit partit, le trio d'or garda l silence, se lançant de furtif coup d'œil jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne soupir, décidant d'y aller maintenant. « Plus vite j'irais, mieux ce sera. » murmura-t-il plus pour lui même qu'autre chose. « Je vous expliquerai plus tard. »

Acquiesçant, Hermione et Ron regardèrent leur ami quitter la grande d'un air fatigué, se demandant bien ce que le vieux directeur lui voulait. Sûrement – peut être – pour lui faire un coup similaire à celui des grandes vacance où soit disant le terrier ne pouvait le recevoir et qu'il devait rester chez ces Moldus. Un ricanement leur parvinrent aux oreilles et dans un même mouvement, le couple se tournèrent vers la table des Serpentard où Malfoy et ça bande s'esclaffaient en les pointant du doigt. Pas besoin de Trelawnay et de ses « dons » de divination pour savoir qu'il se moquaient d'eux ce qui eu le don d'agacer le roux dont le visage peu à peu rougissait de colère. Il allait les tuer un jour. Posant une main sur son brun, Hermione n'eut besoin d'aucune parole pour lui faire comprendre que cela ne servait absolument à rien de s'énerver, il fallait garder son sang froid. « L'ignorance est le plus grand des mépris. » comme disent les Moldus.

 **HPSSHPSSHPSS**

Harry leva son poing qui vint mollement s'abattre sur la porte de bois qui le séparait du bureau directorial et où Dumbledore l'attendait. Après en avoir eu l'autorisation, Harry pénétra dans la pièce, détaillant, comme à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait das la pièce, les lieux. Cette pièce circulaire, comportant plusieurs fenêtres, d'où émane de l'une d'elles, au coucher du soleil, une lumière rouge éclatante dans tout le bureau. Belle et grande pièce circulaire pleine de petits bruits bizarres, remplie de curieux instruments en argent, bourdonnants étrangement.L'énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serres ; Fumseck, sur un perchoir en or, derrière la porte, ainsi que la Pensine, située dans un placard, utilisée un temps comme bar, ou le Choixpeau magique, posé sur une étagère. Et n'oublions pas l'épée de Gryffondor conservée dans une vitrine ainsi que la cheminée pouvant être reliée au Réseau de la poudre de Cheminette. Sur les murs du bureau, les portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices qui somnolaient dans leur cadres.

Venant se poster devant le bureau derrière lequel était assit le directeur, Harry attendit que ce dernier prenne la parole, les mains derrière le dos et tentant d'afficher un visage au maximum indifférent. Ce dernier, tel un grand père bien veillant tendit à Harry un bonbon au citron que ce dernier refusa en grimaçant. Ce qu'il pouvait être saoulant avec son citron !

« Harry, comment vas-tu ? Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu te recevoir plus tôt, mais j'étais occupé. »

Harry se retint de justesse de rouler des yeux devant se prétexte des plus bidons – avouons-le –, il n'y avait que lui pour inventer des bobards aussi gros et voyant mais que personne jamais ne viendrait contester. Albus Dumbledore est censé être un puissant et sage sorcier. Harry rajouterai volontiers manipulateur, avide de pouvoir et menteur ainsi qu'un poil – très gros poil bien épais – cinglé.

« Ce n'est rien professeur » souffla-t-il en parfait hypocrite diplomate qu'il était.

« Hm. Oui. Dit moi. J'ai remarqué que tu ne dormais plus dans ton dortoir les nuits... »

Dumbleodre lança un regard pétillant mais lourd de sens au Gryffondor qui fronça les sourcils à cela. En plus de cela il l'espionnait jusque dans Poudlard ? Mais il fallait qu'il se calme la le pépé ! Bientôt il ne pourra plus aller pisser sans être épiais !

« Oui... Hum... Je... » commença Harry en prenant un air gêné, se grattant l'arrière de la tête, regardant partout sauf sur la personne du directeur, se félicitant pour son magnifique jeu d'acteur. « Enfin... Je... »

Souriant malicieusement, Dumbledore se laissa aller dans son siège avant de croiser ses mains sur son ventre.

« Je vois... C'est bien si tu as trouvé quelqu'un Harry. Mais n'en délaisse pas pour autant tes études, tu le sais, tu te dois d'être vigilant, à tout instant. »

Grognant intérieurement, Harry secoua la tête avant de soupirer silencieusement et discrètement de soulagement lorsque le vieux l'autorisa à quitter la pièce pour aller en cours. Ne se faisant guère prier, le brun courut presque hors du bureau,dévalant rapidement les escaliers avant de se dépêcher à rejoindre ses amis en cours. C'est pas tout, mais il devait leur raconter ce qui c'était passé cette nuit, en espérant qu'Hermione, en jeune fille très intelligente qu'elle est, ait une réponse tout à fait logique à tout cela autre que : « tu es complètement fou, bon à interner à St Mangouste. ». Bizarrement, il espérait que la personne qu'il avait vu, sentit mais aussi et surtout entendu cette nuit, était belle et bien réelle et qu'il s'agissait du propriétaire des appartements qu'il avait trouvé.

En le voyant arriver, Ron et Hermione n'attendirent pas une seconde pour le bombarder de question.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? » Commença Hermione d'un air sérieux.

« Il sait que je dors pas dans le dortoir, je le soupçonne d'ailleurs de m'espionner. » Répondit-il tout bas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Je lui ai fait croire que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un. » Murmura-t-il, ce qui n'était vraiment faux si ce n'est que ce n'était pas quelqu'un mais un lieu. Le propriétaire, il ne l'avait pas encore vraiment rencontré pour le moment.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ? » Continua aussitôt le roux, semblant impatient de savoir ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.

« Bah... Disons que lorsque je me suis réveillé du cauchemar, il y avait quelqu'un. » commença-t-il avant de reprendre en voyant l'expression de ses meilleurs amis. « Enfin, je ne voyais qu'une ombre avec des yeux d'un gris presque argenter qui semblaient luire dans la nuit. »

« Comment es-tu sur qu'il s'agissait d'une personne ? Si cela ce trouve, tu as rêvé. » S'exclama le jeune Weasley alors qu'Hermione affirmait d'un mouvement de tête.

« Bah, si ça n'était qu'un rêve, alors il était drôlement réel ; j'ai encore l'impression que ses mains sont sur mes épaules et sur mes yeux. Sans oublier lorsqu'il s'est assit sur le lit et que le matelas s'est affaissé. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Sur tes épaules et tes yeux ? Comment ça ? »

« Bah, j'ai manqué de tomber du lit dans... l'angoisse de mon cauchemars si je puis dire et il m'a rattrapé avant de m'obliger à fermer les yeux en posant sa main devant pour m'ordonner de dormir bien qu'il ait dit cela d'une voix douce. »

Hermione affichait une moue perplexe avant d'avoir un petit sourire en coin. Le mystère se dissipait et à entendre son ami parler de cette mystérieuse présence, elle avait l'impression que le jeune brun était plus que « serein et apaisé » avec elle.


	7. Chapter 6

**Résumé :** Alors qu'un soir où il se promène en quête de silence, broyant du noir, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un passage secret qui n'apparait même pas sur la carte des maraudeur s'ouvre à son passage. Intrigué, le jeune Griffondor pénètre le long couloir sombre, sans lumière. Là, il découvre un autre passage secret menant à de magnifique appartement. A qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi le passage s'est-il ouvert sur lui ? Pourquoi Harry s'y sent bien ? Protégé ? Rassuré ? En paix ?

 **Réponse aux reviews : Deponia :** C'est un fait XD ! Haha et oui... il est tout Maaaaaaaanion !

 **Serpent d'ombre :** Oh, ne t'en fait pas, je pense la même chose de ce vieux glucosé aux citrons ! De ce Dumby manipulateur. ( je le dévalorise en l'appelant comme ça un truc de dingue... ).

 **L'amour bleu :** Je suis contente , je ne pensais pas l'avoir assez bien écrit pour faire cet effet. Le dumbleodre bashing... je ne connaissais pas ce terme.

 **Emilie (Guest) :** MDR ! Je le voyais pas vraiment comme ça mais maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai que... XD !

 **baekjeong :** Mais je ne suis pas une 100% serpentard pour rien ;). Crois le ou non, j'aime pourtant beaucoup Dumby.

PAS TOUCHE LA MOUCHE HOMMES EN BLOUSE BLANCHE AYANT TROP REGARDE 007 AVANT DE VENIR ! JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! ATTENTION, JE SUIS ARMEE D'UNE CHAUSSETTE ET JE SAIS M'EN SERVIR ! TAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

* * *

 **Chapitre six**

Harry soupira en entrant dans la chambre des appartements secrets. Il était fatigué, très fatigué. Il en avait marre que Dumbledore lui mente et lui cache des choses, le manipule. Il en avait marre de Malfoy et sa bande qui avaient le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il en avait marre de Snape qui ne cessait de le rabaisser à tout bout de champs juste parce qu'il ressemblait à son défunt père. Il en avait marre de l'autre dégénéré à face de serpent, lui et ses fichus visions qui l'empêchaient de bien dormir. Ah ! Et n'oublions pas ses cauchemars qui n'étaient autres que les souvenirs atroces de ce moment où sa seule famille, son parrain, Sirius, fut tué sans pitié par Bellatrix : son rire fou et sa joie qui la poussait à chanter haut et fort : « J'ai tué Sirius Black ! » ne cessaient de le hanter.

Sans grâce, Harry vint se laisser tomber sur le lit, encore habillé de son uniforme, dénouant sa cravate pour venir la jeter sur le rebord du lit. Retirant ses chaussures avec ses pieds, le jeune Griffondor brun vint serrer entre ses bras l'un des coussins, se mettant sur le flanc, fermant les yeux tout en savourant le silence et le calme des lieux. Lentement, sa respiration ce fit plus calme et régulière, tout en étirant ses lèvres lorsqu'une main vint se perdre dans ses mèches brunes en batailles. En temps normal – Hier ou avant-hier –, le jeune sorcier aurait sursauté en se redressant, baguette en main, prêt à jeter un sort. Pourtant, en cet instant, Harry se contenta de rouvrir tout doucement ses yeux, plongeant aussitôt ses orbes vertes dans celles grises – presque argentés tant ils étaient clair – de son homologue.

Sans rien dire, savourant toujours autant les caresses que lui prodiguait l'inconnu, Harry se mit à le détailler. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans. Sa peau pâle n'avait absolument aucune imperfection ; ses yeux gris clair étaient entourés de longs cils noir et son corps fin et élancé bien que musclé était parcourut de long, très long cheveux cendrés – cela lui allait à ravir et ce, malgré son jeune âge, comme si c'était naturel qu'il ait les cheveux gris – qui semblaient retomber en cascade sur ses reins bien qu'en cet instant, ils étaient éparpillés autour de lui sur le lit.

Le silence était d'or et Harry n'avait guère envie de le briser, ne détachant nullement son regard du fin sourire tendre qui étirait les lèvres de l'inconnu.

« Vous n'êtes pas humain. » Souffla-t-il finalement, après un moment, d'un air fatigué et sans savoir trop pourquoi il disait cela.

Un petit ricanement secoua les épaules de l'homme à moitié allongé sur le lit aux côtés d'Harry qui fronça les sourcils.

« Perspicace, jeune Griffondor. » Se moqua-t-il de sa voix grave mais sensuelle.

Grognant, Harry ferma les yeux en resserrant le cousin contre sa poitrine, se rapprochant un peu plus, inconsciemment, de l'homme dont le sourire ne semblait pas vouloir s'effacer. Figeant sa main toujours dans ses cheveux bruns, seul son pouce caressait doucement le front du survivant, passant par moment sur sa cicatrice. Gardant ses yeux fermés, le brun décida finalement de poser ses questions qui lui trottaient douloureusement dans le crâne.

« Vous êtes qui ? » Souffla-t-il doucement, savourant les caresses sur son front, comme si cela apaisait ses pensées, son esprit.

« N'en as-tu pas une petit idée, petit lion ? » Déclara à son tour le nouvel arrivant, venant de son autre main déboutonner le premier bouton de la chemise du plus jeune qui fronça les sourcils à cela mais ne fit rien non plus contre.

« Vous êtes un Serpentard... » Répondit après un petit moment le-garçon-qui-a-survécu.

« '' Un '' Serpentard ? »

Harry rouvrit finalement les yeux, l'incompréhension ce lisant dans la profondeur de ses derniers. C'était impossible. Absolument impossible. Certes, la magie permettait de faire d'innombrable choses toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres mais... mais pas... ça. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

« C'est impossible. »

« Rien est impossible dans la vie, petit lion. » Déclara presque aussitôt le plus vieux, son sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« On ne peux ramener les morts à la vie... »

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit d'avantage, un air malicieux se peignant sur son visage alors qu'Harry ne cessait de penser qu'il était devenu fou, si ce n'est cet individu qui se foutait royalement de sa gueule.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai jamais dit être mort. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se redresser à cette remarque, fixant avec incrédulité l'homme en face de lui. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être lui. Sinon Dumbledore, les professeurs, les élèves, le ministère, tout le monde sorcier le serait et.. rien ne serait comme... c'est actuellement.

« Vous ne ressemblez pas... à... » Tenta dans un premier temps Harry, s'énervant lorsqu'un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de l'homme. « On vous désigne et parle de vous comme l'homme qui pensait que seuls les sorciers et sorcières de sang pur devaient être autorisés à rentrer à Poudlard. Vous avait même eu une violente dispute avec Griffondor à cause de cela avant que vous ne quittiez le château. »

« C'est exacte. »

Harry resta incrédule.

« Et la chambre des secrets ? » Lâcha-t-il froidement. « Là où vous avez mit le basilique pour que votre héritier puisse accomplir votre noble tâche : tuer tout les nez-moldus ? »

« Les gens changent avec le temps. » Répondit-il sans nier les faits.

« Et la statue de vous dans la chambre ? » Demanda durement Harry dont les nerfs chauffaient.

L'homme haussa les épaules comme ce n'était qu'un détaille insignifiant.

« Un envie qui m'a traversé l'esprit à ce moment mais qui m'a passé depuis. »

« Mais merde ! » Cria-t-il finalement, craquant quelque peu en sautant du lit. « Vous êtes censé être mort au moyen âge ! C'est impossible que vous vous teniez devant moi en cet instant, que vous... que vous soyez si jeune... que... »

L'inconnu se releva à son tour, dévoilant rien que dans sa posture son statue de sang pur noble et distingué. Sa prestance, sa gestuelle, sa façon de ce tenir, de marcher vers lui. Tous cela hypnotisait Harry qui ne décrocha pas son regard de l'homme.

« Tu l'as dit toi même, petit lion. » Souffla après un moment le plus vieux en venant se mettre devant Harry, jouant avec l'une des mèches brunes du Griffondor. « Je ne suis pas humain. » Sa main vint se glisser dans celle du plus jeune qui baissa les yeux à ce geste, le regardant enlacer ses doigts aux siens sans rien dire, répondant à son tour en resserrant ses doigts sur la main. « Qu'elle est la seule créature qui ne vieillit pas et peut ainsi passer les âges sans mourir ? »

Les yeux verts d'Harry s'ouvrirent en grands avant qu'il ne relève le visage pour lâcher du bout des lèvres un simple mot qui fit sourie le plus vieux. « Vampire. ».

Lentement, l'homme glissa sa main sur la joue d'Harry qui frissonna au contacte de la peau froide mais douce du vampire en face de lui. Ce dernier se pencha d'ailleurs sur lui, sans que le jeune sorcier ne bouge, trop hypnotisé pour faire ni même penser quoi que ce soit. Telle une caresse, la créature vint effleurer les lèvres du survivant qui ne réagit pas avant de ricaner et de se redresser, ramenant le brun sur terre qui piqua un fard monumental, pour le plus grand amusement du vampire.

« Tes amis souhaitent rentrer dans mes appartements. » Informa l'homme dans un sourire. « Tu devrais aller leur ouvrir. »

Toujours rougissant, Harry hocha la tête avant de se détacher de son homologue, libérant ainsi ses doigts pour partir ouvrir à Hermione et Ron qui rageaient – surtout Ron – de ne pas réussir à entrer. Autant le mur s'ouvrait de lui même à Harry, autant à eux, s'était autre chose. Arrivé devant la porte, Harry ne put retenir un sourire en entendant son meilleur ami roux pester et devina sans difficulté Hermione levant les yeux aux ciels. Sans attendre, le brun ouvrit la porte sur ses deux meilleurs amis qui lui sourirent aussitôt.

« Désolé... je... je ne savait pas que vous étiez là. »

Balayant l'air d'un geste de la main, Hermione pénétra les lieux en premières avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras, vite suivit par le roux qui se contenta d'une accolade fraternel. Là, et sans attendre, ses deux amis montèrent jusqu'au salon tendis qu'Harry regardait la porte se refermer lentement. Puis, montant à son tour, il se figea en manquant de se prendre Ron de plein fouet, ce dernier s'étant arrêter en plein milieu. Fronçant les sourcils, il vint lui tapoter l'épaule, le faisant sursauter par la même occasion alors qu'il se décalait pour découvrir Hermione dans le même état, une légère rougeur aux joues alors que devant eux, assit avec élégance dans l'un des fauteuils, une tasse de thé à la main, le vampire les regardait avec un petit sourire.

« Heu... oui... heu... » Commença Harry avant de s'avancer, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. « Je... Il... est... enfin... apparut ? »

Alors que le propriétaire des appartements s'esclaffa, Hermione vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, tirant Ron pour qu'il en face de même.

« Et vous êtes ? » Demanda calmement Hermione, un sourire polie aux lèvres.

L'homme sourit en posant sa tasse sur la table basse avec douceur. Là, il vint attraper le bras d'Harry pour venir le faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux, lui arrachant un rougissement et des regards surprit de la part des deux autres Griffondor.

« Salazar Serpentard. »


	8. Chapter 7

**Résumé :** Alors qu'un soir où il se promène en quête de silence, broyant du noir, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un passage secret qui n'apparait même pas sur la carte des maraudeur s'ouvre à son passage. Intrigué, le jeune Griffondor pénètre le long couloir sombre, sans lumière. Là, il découvre un autre passage secret menant à de magnifique appartement. A qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi le passage s'est-il ouvert sur lui ? Pourquoi Harry s'y sent bien ? Protégé ? Rassuré ? En paix ?

 **Réponse aux reviews :** ** _noah (Guest) : _** Héhé, j'adore moi aussi lorsque vous ragez pour avoir la suite en vous laissant sur votre fin.

 _ **sheilaellana :**_ Mystère et boule de gomme comme disent les moldus ! Il va falloir attendre... et oui. Haha ! Là aussi il va falloir attendre.

 _ **Serpent d'ombre :**_ Mais de rien ! Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Et voui ! Peut être que oui... mais peut être que non. Haha, et c'est pas fini, crois moi.

 _ **L'amour bleu :**_ Ah oui ?! Bah, merci ( je ne pensais qu'il plairait à ce point mon Sasa') . Ah parce que sinon t'aurai arrêté de la lire ?! Non, je vais faire un chapitre tout pourris et super court ! XD

 _ **Deponia :**_ Why ? Parce que Ryry est sur ses genoux ?

 _ **TeZuKa j :**_ Haha, les réactions vont être comique, tu vas voir.

 _ **morane (Guest) :**_ Tu verras hihi. Suspense.

 _ **Emilie (Guest) :**_ J'avoue avoir ri également lorsque je l'ai écris. J'ai utiliser le " gueuloir " ce qui fait que j'ai en quelque sorte joué la scène et j'étais genre morte de rire au milieu de mon salon ( oui parce que je lis à voix haute debout... ). Non, tu crois ? Moi je trouve qu'il se fait chier XD

 _ **Clair Obscure :**_ Contente que cela te plaise :)

 _ **Luma Coquillette :**_ La voici donc.

 _ **Luka.G :**_ Haha, surtout avec Harry sur ses genoux, hein ? Haha, pas de quoi.

 _ **Brany (Guest) :**_ Haha ! La voilà.

 _ **Shanna26 :**_ La voici, la voici, la voilà !

 _ **Walala35 :**_ Vrai, rare son les HP/SS d'autant plus lorsqu'elles sont fantastique.

 _ **alvia viridis :**_ Haha, Mwouhahaha ! Et oui ! Et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais arrêter.

 _ **baekjeong :**_ apparemment XD C'est ça, en mode : " Bitch, prenez en de la graine ! "

 _ **MidonaSnape (Guest) :**_ J'ai une vision bien précise de l'amour. Pour moi ce n'est pas un regard et hop ! Je t'aime ! Marions-nous ! Bon, j'extrapole un peu mais bon, en gros c'est pas ça. Pour dire vrai, ça va prendre du temps. En tout cas pour Harry ( le cas Salazar est un cas à part et bien différent... vampire quoi. ) Merci beaucoup !

 _ **shinigami95 (Guest) :**_ Haha, si j'en met trop, il n'y a plus de suspense. Et j'aime vous faire languir.

 _ **Alexandra919 :**_ Haha, la voilà dans ce cas.

 _ **Jormungand (Guest) :**_ Auteure-sama XD ! Merci bien ( même si je doute que mon travail soit si excellent que tu le dit. ) Allons, je suis même une serpentard, je ne vais détester ma propre maison ?! ( j'ai toujours trouvé Dumby trop manipulateur et menteur. ) Ouais, heu... je ne suis pas une déesse non plus, pas la peine de t'incliner...

PAS TOUCHE LA MOUCHE HOMMES EN BLOUSE BLANCHE AYANT TROP REGARDE 007 AVANT DE VENIR ! JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! ATTENTION, JE SUIS ARMEE D'UNE CHAUSSETTE ET JE SAIS M'EN SERVIR ! TAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

* * *

 **Chapitre sept**

« Salazar Serpentard... » déclara Ron, fixant Harry qui grignotait son repas en face de lui, Hermione ayant, comme d'habitude, le nez fourré dans un gros bouquin à donner la migraine.

Harry se contenta de lever ses yeux verts en direction de son meilleur ami, pour finalement revenir sur son assiette peu remplis, el tout, d'un air désintéressé. Hermione, elle, ne semblait pas avoir entendu son camarade parler pour prononcer le nom de l'un des quatre fondateur de Poudlard.

« Salazar Serpentard est vivant... » Répéta Ron alors qu'Harry soupirait en hochant la tête, Hermione relevant enfin la tête pour corriger le roux.

« Pas tout à fait. Médicalement, il est mort. Mais étant une créature magique... On peux dire que oui, il est toujours vivant et drôlement bien conservé. »

Harry eu un petit sourire face à la dernière remarque de son amie. L'immortalité lui avait, en effet, plutôt bien réussit.

« Suis-je le seul à être éberlué par le fait qu'Harry se retrouve à dormir dans les appartements de Salazar Serpentard et que ce dernier soit non seulement vivant mais aussi un vampire ?! » S'exclama à nouveau le Griffondor en regardant tour à tour Hermione et Harry qui échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers Ron. Hermione hocha doucement la tête de gauche à droite pour signifiait qu'elle s'y était habitué, alors qu'Harry haussa les épaules, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Ron s'écriait que ce dernier avait d'ailleurs l'air très attaché au survivant.

Il avait toujours un peu de mal, surtout lorsque ce dernier se comportait de façon très... tactile avec lui sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Cela le gênait toujours, surtout – cela ne servait à rien de le nier – qu'il le trouvait plutôt beau le fondateur. Bizarrement, il fut surpris de se demander comment réagirait Snape ou encore Malfoy si ils savaient cela ? Ou encore Dumbeldore. Ouais, non, valait mieux pas qu'il le sache.

Tournant la tête en direction de la table des professeurs, il ne fut pas surpris de voir le directeur le fixer intensément. Il avait l'impression que ce vieux glucosé du citron essayait de lire dans ses pensées. Pourtant, il ne ressentait aucune présence comme lorsque Snape l'entraînait l'année dernière. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du plus vieux alors qu'Harry fronça les yeux en se retournant vers ses amis qui semblaient perdu dans un profond débat qu'il s'empressa de stopper.

« Il faut faire gaffe. » Commença-t-il alors qu'Hermione et Ron se tournaient vers lui, un sourcil relevé. « Dumbledore sait que l'on cache quelque chose. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose qu'il sache pour le fait que j'ai « rencontré quelqu'un » depuis la rentrée. » Termina-t-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

« Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?! » S'écria soudain Seamus, attirant l'attention du reste de la table qui se rapprochèrent du survivant.

Alors qu'Harry et Hermione fusillait l'Irlandais du regard, Ron lui soupira avant de se lever, faisant signe à ses deux amis de le suivre. Ne cherchant pas plus, les deux autres sorciers le suivit, quittant rapidement la grande salle pour se diriger vers la salle commune des Griffondor. Ron traitait son ami Irlandais de gros abruti, ce que confirmais la brunette d'un hochement de tête. Tous trois savaient de toute l'école serait au courant dès ce soir.

Dans un soupir, Harry pénétra avec ses deux meilleurs amis dans la salle commune vide des Griffondor ; tout le monde était entrain de manger à cet heure-ci. S'affalant sans grâce dans l'un des fauteuil, Ron et Hermione, eux, s'assirent dans le canapé, face à la cheminé. Durant un moment, le silence régna entre les trois amis avant d'être coupé par Harry.

« Je crois que Dumbledore essaye de pénétré mon esprit pour savoir ce que je lui cache. » Souffla-t-il alors qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouche prête à intervenir. « Pourtant, je ne sens aucune présence. Comme si... Comme si il n'arrivait pas à le pénétré... »

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Eux non plus ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Peut-être parce que je l'en empêche. » S'éleva soudain une voix à la droite d'Harry, les faisant sursauter tout les trois.

Se tournant, le brun posa une main sur sa poitrine, fusillant le fondateur du regard, faisant s'agrandir le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres. Ron avaient les yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes alors qu'Hermione fronçaient les sourcils. Comment diable avait-il réussit à entrer ici ?! Se tournant vers cette dernière, Salazar lui sourit malicieusement, comme si il avait entendu la question de la demoiselle et que la réponse lui était évidente. Au lieu de cela, ce fut Harry qui prit la réponse pour une tout autre raison.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose que vous soyez ici. Le directeur va le savoir. »

Salazar ricana ouvertement, comme si il se moquait du brun qui fronça les sourcils avant de venir s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où se dernier était assit.

« Il ne peut pas me sentir ni même savoir qui je suis. Et quant bien même il savait, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Ce n'est pas ce manipulateur qui va me faire peur. »

Alors qu'Harry leva les yeux au ciel, la porte s'ouvrit un peu trop brusquement sur Seamus, Dean et Neville qui semblaient plutôt pressé de retrouver le trio d'or. En les découvrant justement en compagnie de l'autre homme, ils se figèrent, pointant du doigt le fondateur qui avait, en cet instant, une expression de pur impassibilité, contrairement au trois autres. Ron s'étaient tendus sur place, Hermione avait plongé sa tête dans ses mains en marmonnant contre l'idiotie de ses camarades alors qu'Harry soupirait en essayant de se fondre dans son fauteuil.

Neville rougit aussitôt, n'arrivant plus à lâcher le fondateur du regard, Dean se grattait le haut du crâne, complètement perdus, alors que Seamus pointait le plus vieux du doigts, la bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant tel un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Que... c'est lui la personne que tu as rencontré ?! » S'écria finalement l'Irlandais. « T'es gay ! »

Alors que Salazar se tourna vers Harry avant d'exploser de rire, surprenant les trois nouveau Griffondor. Harry lui, à bout de nerf, se redressa, fusillant le vampire du regard, ce qui semblait encore plus l'amuser.

« Je ne sors avec personne ! Ce n'est qu'une excuse comme une autre ; si tu arrêtais de te mêler des conversations des autres, ce serait mieux. Et puis qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire, hein ? Que je soit gay, bi ou hétéro ? La vie privée tu connais ? J'en ai marre à la fin, est-ce que l'on peut me foutre la paix deux minutes ? Entre toi, l'autre vieux fou, Snape et Malfoy j'en ai marre, merde ! »

Alors que les autres Girffondor regardaient le Golden boy avec surprise, Salazar, lui, souriait en le fixant du coin de l'œil. Le brun se prit la tête entre les mains, ayant, encore une fois, parler sans réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bon sang ? Jamais il ne parlait comme ça en temps normal. Si ? Redressant d'un coup la tête, Harry fixa son regard sur le vampire, la colère pleinement visible dans ses orbes vertes. Se relevant, le garçon-qui-a-survécus se posta devant le fondateur qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il savait qu'il avait compris.

« C'est toi ?! » Rugit-il, faisant sursauter les autres qui ne s'attendait pas à une explosion de la part du brun qui continua sur sa lancé, ignorant les personne autour. « C'est à cause de toi que mes mots dépassent ma pensée et que Dumbledore ne peut pas pénétrer mon esprit ! C'est à cause de toi que je suis aussi... aussi... aussi... Serpentard ! Putain ! »

S'éloignant en agrippant sa chevelure avec rage, Hermione tendis le bras mais Salazar la stoppa dans son mouvement, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il évacue maintenant.

« Si ça se trouve, tu fais ça depuis mon arrivé au château, et je ne le sais même pas ! » Reprit Harry en serrant les poings. « Dumbledore est manipulateur, mais toi aussi ! Même pire ! »

« Tu as fini ? » Demanda finalement le fondateur d'un air sérieux alors qu'Harry hochait positivement la tête. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux d'un coup.

Revenant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en soupirant, Hermione sourit à Harry qui en fit de même alors que Ron le fixait méfiant. On ne savait jamais.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il sait passé, au juste, j'ai pas tout suivit. » Fit finalement Neville.

Se tournant vers lui, le vampire lui sourit simplement.

« Harry avait besoin d'extérioriser. Je l'ai aidé. »

Neville hocha positivement la tête alors que Seamus venait s'asseoir par terre, dos au feu.

« Et sinon, vous êtes qui ? »

 **HPSSHPSSHPSS**

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit, soupirant de fatigue. Cette journée avait été plutôt calme si l'on oublie l'incident de la salle commune. Surtout après. Il faut dire que le gros bobard qu'avait sortie Salazar pour répondre à la question du Griffondor n'avait pas était gobé par ses derniers. « un nouvel élève. » qu'il avait sortie. Qui croirait ça, franchement ? En y repensant, Harry riait encore. D'autant plus que le vampire n'avait aucunement sa place à Griffondor. Bon dieu non. Godric en ferait une crise cardiaque.

S'allongeant à son tour, le cendré se mit sur le flanc, souriant au Griffondor qui le regardait d'un air fatigué.

« Tu aurais put trouver une autre excuse plus crédible. » Souffla dans un bâillement Harry en enfonçant sa tête dans son coussin.

« Tu apprendras, petit lion, que je ne mens pratiquement jamais. Et lorsque je le fais, on le sait car je ne sais pas mentir. » Répondit honnêtement se dernier en glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure brune du plus jeune qui soupira sous la caresse. « Vaut mieux un mensonge découvert que la vérité. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose que toute l'école sache que le fondateur de la maison Serpentard soit un vampire vivant secrètement dans le château et que toi, survivant Griffondor, tu dorme toutes les nuits dans les appartements, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hochant d'un air endormi la tête, Harry ferma les yeux, laissant le plus vieux recouvrir son corps des couverture alors qu'il le bordait, ses yeux gris ne le lâchant pas du regard. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que ses yeux quittèrent sa silhouette pour fixer la porte de la chambre. Là, il se releva, et rapidement se retrouva devant la porte qui dissimulé ses appartements. Derrière cette dernière, il sentait une magie qui n'était pas la bienvenue. Visiblement, le directeur avait découvert le passage secret et s'acharnait à essayer de pénétrer les yeux.

Lentement ses yeux se mirent à briller d'un éclat argenté alors qu'il se mit à parler en Fourchelang. Au même moment, de l'autre côté, Dumbledore, baguette en main, réfléchissait à comment ouvrir se passage secret. Levant sa baguette, prêt à lancer un nouveau sortilège, le vieux directeur se retrouva éjecté hors du passage secret qui se referma brusquement, sous ses yeux ahurit alors qu'il se retrouvait les fesses au sol en plein milieu d'un des nombreux couloirs de son école. Se redressant rapidement – il ne manquerait plus qu'un élève où un professeur le voit comme ça – l'ancien Griffondor fusilla le mur du regard. Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça, fois de Dumbleodre !

* * *

Chapitre actuellement nul et bourré de faute, mais que j'ai la flemme de corriger !


	9. Chapter 8

**Résumé :** Alors qu'un soir où il se promène en quête de silence, broyant du noir, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un passage secret qui n'apparait même pas sur la carte des maraudeur s'ouvre à son passage. Intrigué, le jeune Griffondor pénètre le long couloir sombre, sans lumière. Là, il découvre un autre passage secret menant à de magnifique appartement. A qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi le passage s'est-il ouvert sur lui ? Pourquoi Harry s'y sent bien ? Protégé ? Rassuré ? En paix ?

 **Réponse aux reviews :** _**L'amour bleu :**_ Haha, ça fera cinquante euros dans ce cas XD M'en voilà rassurée.

 _ **Sheilaellana :**_ haha, il y en aura d'autre des disputes va. Peut être, peut être. le mystère se dissipe à mesure que l'histoire se construit et s'invente. Voyons, c'est Dumby dont il s'agit. Merci bien.

 _ **Walala35 :**_ Ha... j'espère donc qu'elles ne nuisent pas à la lecture. Eh oui.

 _ **Luka.G :**_ Merci à toi de lire ma fic ^v^

 _ **Brany :**_ Hm... ^w^

 _ **Alexandra919 :**_ héhé ! Et ce n'est pas fini avec les réaction, il va y en avoir d'autre ;)

 _ **Serpent d'ombre :**_ La curiosité est un vilain défaut par moment !

 _ **Morane (Guest) :**_ Contente que cela te plaise et que les fautes ne ce voient pas tant que ça.

 _ **Aurysadik :**_ Hahaha ! Vrai. Mais tout le monde à ses secrets, lui plus que d'autres mais bon. Crois moi, il y en a.

 _ **Baekjeong :**_ Oh, merchiiii ! Merci de ta proposition, n'hésite pas à me dire les fautes par MP ou en reviews.

PAS TOUCHE LA MOUCHE HOMMES EN BLOUSE BLANCHE AYANT TROP REGARDE 007 AVANT DE VENIR ! JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! ATTENTION, JE SUIS ARMEE D'UNE CHAUSSETTE ET JE SAIS M'EN SERVIR ! TAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

* * *

 **Chapitre huit**

Dumbledore faisait, comme très souvent, les cents pas dans son bureau, ses mains jointes dans son dos et le regard fixant le sol. Il le savait, il le sentait ( Crétinx !... désolée. ) que, petit à petit ( l'oiseau fait son nid ! XD ) son plan tombait à l'eau. Et cela l'agaçait. Il était rare que ses plans soient ainsi découvert – en partit – et ainsi déjoué.

Déjà, il pouvait faire une croix sur Hermione et Ron qui savaient, désormais, la vérité. Ensuite, Harry semblait s'être soudain amélioré en Occlumencie, ce qui était relativement surprenant, en plus du fait que ce dernier avait trouvé un endroit où dormir sans être dérangé ; dans tous les sens du terme : Il ignorait l'existence de ce passage jusqu'à peu. D'après les dires du Trio, cela était confirmé par le fait que ce passage n'existait pas sur la carte, et enfin, il ne pouvait pas y accéder. Pire ! Ce que cachait ce mur ne semblait pas vouloir qu'il entre.

S'arrêtant enfin, Dumbledore se rua derrière son bureau, agacé de ne pas savoir. De ne pas avoir le plein contrôle sur Harry. Comment diable allait-il pouvoir faire ? Plongé dans ses pensées, le directeur manqua un sursaut lorsque des coups distinct en provenance de la porte se firent entendre. Reprenant alors contenance, le vieux fou du glucosé s'enfonça dans son fauteuil avant de permettre à la personne d'entrée.

Le porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur le Professeur Snape, arrachant surprise au plus vieux qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici. Puis, son regard s'illumina de nouveau alors que les rouages de son cerveaux rapidement se mettaient en marge.

 **HPSSHPSSHPSS**

Salazar resta un long moment à fixer la porte qui gardait le secret de ses appartements, les sourcils froncés. Les choses s'accélérés. Levant la jambe dans le but d'effectuer un pas, il la reposa rapidement au sol en tournant le visage de droite à gauche, regardant autour de lui le couloir menant au cachot. Dans un petit sourire, il tendis l'oreille, écoutant les voix de jeune Serpentard qui se rebellaient en ne respectant pas le couvre feu.

D'humeur taquine, Salazar se mit en marche pour les rejoindre, ne se gênant guère pour écouter leur conversation. Malheureusement pour lui, cela l'ennuya rapidement : les petites histoires d'amourette de gamines de onze ans ne l'intéressaient pas du tout. En revanche, ce qu'il entendit en passant devant le bureau directorial, ça, ça l'intéressait.

Sans même prononcer le mot de passe, le vampire se retrouva devant la porte du bureau, la gargouille l'y ayant amené. Là, il s'appuya contre la porte de bois, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine tout en souriant. Voyant voir combien de temps ils allaient mettre avant de le remarquer.

« Justement Severus, j'aimerais que vous repreniez les cours d'Occlumencie avec Harry. » Reprit Dumbledore en croisant les mains sous son menton, regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune le maître des potions qui grimaça. « Ce dernier s'est de nouveau plein. Il faudrait renforcer cela. »

Détournant un instant le regard derrière lui, Snape grogna.

« Vous savez que ce garçon est un cas désespéré ? Jamais il n'arrivera à verrouiller son esprit. C'est gaspiller mon temps et ma patience que de tenter de le lui apprendre et ce, en peu de temps. »

« Peut-être, mais je voudrais malgré tout que tu le face. Je l'informerai demain à l'heure du midi. Je pense que une heure le mardi et le jeudi soir suffiront. Si nécessaire, on en rajoutera. »

Alors qu'en temps normal, Severus aurait tout fait pour ne pas avoir à se coltiner Potter en soirée et ce, deux fois par semaines, mais ce dernier n'en fit rien, fixant la porte derrière laquelle Salazar souriait de manière amusé. Il l'avait trouvé.

Fixant lui aussi la porte, Dumbledore hocha la tête et Severus, une fois sa baguette sortie, ouvrit violemment la porte sur le vide. Un coup de vent souleva légèrement les cheveux de Severus alors que Dumbledore se tendit en sentant un souffle contre son oreille. Devant lui, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, le maître des potions semblait figé, telle une statue. Le souffle qui, en tant normal aurait dût être chaud était froid, glacial, faisant chuter sa propre température corporelle.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire, vieux fou » Souffla la voix en Fourchelang, créant un frisson chez le plus âgé – physiquement – « Je te conseille de le laisser tranquille, où je me charge de te le faire payer. C'est clair ? » Termina le fondateur en français ( ou anglais, c'est comme vous voulez ! ) avant de filer de nouveau en coup de vent, redonnant au temps sa vitesse et sa liberté de mouvement au professeur qui ferma la porte après un moment, méfiant.

 **HPSSHPSSHPSS**

« Il est l'hore, mon seignor. » Souffla le vampire, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres, caressant les cheveux brun et en batailles du jeune Gryffondor qui soupira en se réveillant doucement. « Il est l'hor de se réveillor. »

Doucement ses yeux s'ouvrirent, plongeant ses orbes vertes dans celles argentés de son homologue. Dans un sursaut, Harry se redressa pour regarder d'un air endormit le plus vieux qui ricanait en se relevant du lit.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

« J'ai entendu un né-moldu dire qu'il s'agissait d'un réplique de film très connu et très marrantes. » Répondit Salazar le dos tourné avant de se tourner vers le lit où Harry le regarda sans comprendre. « Ce n'est pas ça ? Hm. Alors tu as cours aujourd'hui et si tu ne veux pas louper le petit déjeuner, je te conseille de te dépêcher à te lever pour les rejoindre dans la grande salle. Hm. Tu risque d'avoir à faire à ton directeur ou à ton maître des potions, voir les deux. Et... c'est tout ? »

Harry regarda le vampire venir lui prendre ses affaires avant de les lui tendres avec un petit sourire. Les informations n'avaient pas mit de temps pour rejoindre son cerveau. Pourtant, une question tout à fait... qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sujet lui trottait à l'esprit.

« Tu ne mange jamais ? » Demanda Harry en attrapant son uniforme sans poser le regard dessus.

Ouvrant grand les yeux, la créature explosa de rire avant de se calmer rapidement pour répondre à son colocataire.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

« Non. » répondit aussitôt Harry en sautant hors du lit, se stoppant à l'entrée de la salle de bain, une main sur la poignée. « C'est quant la dernière fois que tu t'es... nourris ? » Laissa échapper malgré lui le brun d'un air pensif.

« Harry. » L'appela Salazar, attirant automatiquement l'attention du Gryffondor qui posa ses yeux sur lui. « Si j'étais affamée, tu le saurais sans avoir à me poser la question. »

Se dernier hocha une fois la tête avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sous la mine amusé du vampire qui se lécha la lèvre supérieur.


	10. Chapter 9

**Résumé :** Alors qu'un soir où il se promène en quête de silence, broyant du noir, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un passage secret qui n'apparait même pas sur la carte des maraudeur s'ouvre à son passage. Intrigué, le jeune Griffondor pénètre le long couloir sombre, sans lumière. Là, il découvre un autre passage secret menant à de magnifique appartement. A qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi le passage s'est-il ouvert sur lui ? Pourquoi Harry s'y sent bien ? Protégé ? Rassuré ? En paix ?

 **Réponse aux reviews : _Serpent d'ombre :_ ** Pas de quoi ! ^w^ Oh que oui héhé ! Hm, on ne touche pas à Harry sans en risquer ou payer les conséquences.

 _ **Clair obscure** _ : Très bonne idée ! ( comment ça ? C'est à prendre au second degrés ? Mais moi je suis très sérieuse ! Chiche de le faire ! ) Merchi !

 _ **Emilie ( guest ) :**_ Dans la mesure où je ne suis pas en avance - ni en retard d'ailleurs - tu ne l'est pas non plus, t'inquiète pas va . MDR ! Oui ! Harry ne s'étonne plus vu tout ce qui lui arrive, Hermione elle s'adapte et puis... Ron quoi ! c'est vrai que sur le coup, l'irlandais à un peu beaucoup tout foiré ! Dean est plutôt discret.

Re : Je me suis toujours dit que ce n'est pas à Gryffon qui l'aurait dût aller mais chez les Serpentard. Ah ha ! Tu verras. MDR ! J'avoue mettre tapé un petit délire sur ce coup là. merci !

 _ **Luka.G :**_ tu n'est pas la seule à avoir hâte. Je t'explique, Snapichou est mon bébé, il ne sera jamais montré comme un gros connard super méchant dans mes fics ! ( le premier qui me dit que C'EST un méchant, je lui avada kedavrise la tronche, Est-ce bien clair dans vos p'tite tête de cerveau atrophié de moldu ?! ) Merci à toi d'être fidèle à mon histoire que je trouve... médiocre, j'en ai fait des meilleures.

 _ **Deponia :**_ Le mot le plus important dans ta phrase est PRESQUE en plus du temps employé.

 _ **Alexandra919 :**_ Non, je l'ai mise en première ! Un classique que l'on ne se lasse jamais de voir, voir et re voir. Bah oui. Ce n'est pas un werewolf à ce que je sache. Mais la question " soif " viendra un peu plus tard. Je ne sais pas encore.

 _ **Guest :**_ Héhé ! Pas touche la mouche ! Tu risque de t'en mordre les doigts.

 _ **morane :**_ Je sais pas... peut être... ou peut être pas... :p Héhé ! kiss !

 _ **baekjeong :**_ J'ai une excuse pour les fautes : je suis malade ! ( j'ai une faringite - même si lorsque je tousse on dirait plus une tuberculeuse, m'enfin bref ! - ) C'est une horreur ! Oh croit moi tu n'est pas la seule à attendre la suite, ni la dernière !

 _ **mayawene :**_ Pas maintenant. XD

PAS TOUCHE LA MOUCHE HOMMES EN BLOUSE BLANCHE AYANT TROP REGARDE 007 AVANT DE VENIR ! JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! ATTENTION, JE SUIS ARMEE D'UNE CHAUSSETTE ET JE SAIS M'EN SERVIR ! TAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

* * *

 **Chapitre neuf**

Comme le lui avait prédis le vampire plus tôt se matin – quoi qu'il se doutait que le fondateur d'une des quatre maisons n'avait guère utilisé la divination mais plutôt l'espionnage – Harry reçut une lettre du directeur, et heureusement, que de lui et pas en personne. Sous le regard de ses deux meilleurs amis, le brun ouvrit l'enveloppe sans soins, y sortant la lettre qu'il lu rapidement, ses sourcils se fronçant au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la fin.

« Je rêve ! » S'écria-t-il, faisant sursauter les personnes autours de lui, Hermione et Ron y compris. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il manigance, mais si son but est de me faire péter un câble, il a prit le bon chemin ! »

Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard avant que le roux ne se penche vers son ami qui jeta la lettre loin de lui dans de la purée, grognant tout en repoussant à son tour son assiette, n'ayant bizarrement plus du tout faim.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Hermione alors que Ron attrapait la lettre pour la lire, son visage se colorant progressivement de rouge sous la colère.

« Dumbledore ne veux plus que tu vois... '' le nouvel élève '' ? » Intervint Seamus, faisant se tourner le trio d'un même mouvement synchronique, un air à la fois blasé et agacé au visage.

« Quel nouvel élève ? » S'incrusta Ginny cette fois alors qu'Harry soufflait sans discrétion. Il avait quelque peu oublié la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Tout le monde savait qu'elle était folle amoureuse de lui, ce qui n'était pas réciproque. Ron compatissait d'ailleurs lorsqu'elle devenait trop envahissante. « De quoi il parle Harry ? »

Ignorant délibérément la question de la rousse qui gonfla quelque peu les joues pour montrer sa frustration, Harry souffla un « pire. » avant de se lever vite suivit par ses deux meilleurs amis qui attendirent d'être suffisamment loin avant d'avoir une réponse. « Je vais devoir me coltiner Snape deux soirs par semaine soit disant parce que je me plein de cauchemar ! Sauf qu'il oublie l'autre vieux que depuis la rentrée j'ai fait qu'un mini cauchemar qui s'est très vite calmé ! J'ai pas besoin de cours d'Occlumencie ! »

 **HPSSHPSS**

« Vous êtes en retard, Mr. Potter. » Siffla le maître des potions en laissant le survivant entrer dans sa salle de classe, lui arrachant un soupir.

« L'envie de ne pas venir. » Souffla-t-il en retour, ne prenant même pas attention au fait que son professeur l'avait parfaitement entendu. Cela fut prouvé lorsqu'il claqua la porte, se retrouvant en un mouvement de cape devant son élève, trop proche à son goût.

« Je vous conseille, 1Mr. Potter, de me parler sur un autre ton si vous ne souhaitez pas perdre des points et venir en heure de colle avec moi chaque mercredi soir. »

« Vous seriez prêt à me supporter un soir de plus, en plus des cours particulier d'Occlumencie ? Je ne vous crois pas ! Ce n'est certainement pas par plaisir que vous me faite cours ce soir. »

« 30 points en moins. »

Sans attendre, le professeur Snape alla vers son bureau alors qu'Harry jura en silence, non pas contre son professeur – quoi que... – mais contre un certain Serpentard qui l'obligeait à dire ce qu'il pensait. « Je suis un Gryffondor, merde ! » Pensa-t-il alors qu'un petit ricanement lui parvint au oreilles. Ah parce qu'en plus il était là ?!

« C'est quand vous voulez, Mr. Potter. »

Relevant la tête à cette phrase, Harry n'eut guère le temps de créer une barrière qu'il se retrouva avec l'esprit du plus vieux dans sa tête, ce dernier fouillant sans retenu son esprit. Serrant les poings, il eu le réflexe inconscient de fermer les yeux, comme si cela allait l'aider à le faire sortir de sa tête. Dieux qu'il détestait cette sensation.

Son professeur, pendant ce temps, se retrouva dans les couloirs menant aux cachots, devant un mur. Haussant un sourcil, il tourna la tête en découvrant Harry qui après un coup d'œil dans plusieurs directions, se posta devant le mur qui disparut. Un passage secret ? Intéressant, il n'en n'avait pas connaissance. Le suivant, il le vit progresser dans le noir complet, signe qu'il connaissait parfaitement les lieux, et que donc, ce n'était pas le première fois qu'il venait là. « Ne dors pas dans son dortoir et ne respect pas le couvre feu. » Nota Snape dans un coin de sa tête.

Après un moment, il le vit s'arrêter alors que, devant lui, un mur se dressait. Pensant qu'il allait effectuer un geste pour dévoiler un passage, il fut surpris lors que le mur disparut tout seul et qu'Harry entra rapidement dans une pièce remplit de livres. Snape voulut y entrer à son tour, mais se stoppa lorsque apparut devant lui un jeune homme, au long cheveux cendré, à la peau pâle et aux yeux qui semblaient luire de façon... surnaturel.

Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un morceau du souvenir, le professeur fit de nouveau un pas mais se figea lorsque l'homme leva la main devant lui, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Navré, cette partie est privée. » Souffla l'homme, surprenant le professeur qui fronça les sourcils.

« Qui êtes-vous ?! » Demanda le maître des potions, surpris qu'une personne ait pus intervenir, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient seul dans la classe. Alors comment ?

« Il va falloir que le vieux glucosé au citron apprenne à se mêler de ses fesses s'il ne veut pas avoir à faire à moi. » Reprit le vampire avant de froncer les sourcils, grognant de façon... vampirique tout en montrant ses crocs acérés. « Harry est à moi ! »

Severus fut violemment éjecté de l'esprit de son élèves qui rouvrit les yeux alors que lui tituba de quelques pas en arrière avant de relever la tête, plongeant ses orbes sombres dans ceux verts de son homologue. L'incompréhension était largement visible sur son visage alors qu'il fixait Harry comme si il avait un revenant en face de lui. Harry, justement, fronça les sourcils avant de se redresser. Il avait une petite idée de pourquoi son professeur semblait si perturbé. Il allait avoir une petite discussion avec Salazar en rentrant, si ce n'est plus tôt.

Sans plus attendre, Harry vint récupérer ses affaires et se tourna vers son professeur qui avait enfin reprit constance.

« Je ne me suis pas plein de cauchemar professeur. Je n'en fait plus depuis la rentrée. »

Sur ceux, le Gryffondor sortit rapidement de la salle de classe, laissant le maître des potions seul avec ses pensées. Si le directeur lui avait demandé cela, ce n'était pas parce que le survivant avait des cauchemars. Et quelque chose lui hurlait que cela avait un rapport avec le vampire. Si tant est qu'il existait vraiment. Relevant le regard vers la porte d'où venait de sortir Harry, Snape manqua un sursaut en la voyant se refermer sur le dit vampire qui souriait moqueusement. Oui, le vampire existait vraiment. Restait à savoir qui il était, pourquoi il était là, depuis combien de temps et enfin, quel était son rapport avec Harry ?

* * *

 **Note de fin de chapitre :** Désolée pour les fautes, je suis toujours malade ! - si ce n'est mon état qui a empiré maigres les meds ? -


	11. Chapter 10

**Résumé :** Alors qu'un soir où il se promène en quête de silence, broyant du noir, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un passage secret qui n'apparait même pas sur la carte des maraudeur s'ouvre à son passage. Intrigué, le jeune Griffondor pénètre le long couloir sombre, sans lumière. Là, il découvre un autre passage secret menant à de magnifique appartement. A qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi le passage s'est-il ouvert sur lui ? Pourquoi Harry s'y sent bien ? Protégé ? Rassuré ? En paix ?

 **Réponse aux reviews :** _**Serpent d'ombre** _ : Pas de quoi. Oui, " légèrement " possessif.

 _ **baekjeong :**_ Certes, il met son gros nez dans les affaires de Harry, mais ça va l'aider !... j'ai des doutes sur le faits qu'ils soient toujours super...

 _ **Emilie :**_ Haaaaa~, le " lien ", il va falloir attendre quelques chapitres ;p

 _ **Clair Obscure :**_ Je t'encourage et même plus encore, je te l'ordonne ! XD Bah, tu me rejoindra comme ça ; ) Hummmmm ? Mais non t'inquiète, elle était déjà là avant. Hihi, j'en était sur que vous alliez être surpris en mode : " Pourquoi Dumby il n'y arrive pas DU TOUT et Sevychou oui ? " Ah mais en effet, il veille au grain comme tu dis. Tout était planifié dans sa petite tête de vampire ! ( Ouais ! Attend, je viens ! Faut prêter un peu Hihi ^w^ )

 _ **L'amour bleu :**_ Doutes... ? ... bah ou,i il fallait s'y attendre, sinon c'est pas drôle. Ouais, petit effet histoire de tu vois. Merci ! ( même si je ne suis pas prête d'aller mieux, je pense retourner chez le doc demain. ^w^)

 _ **Deponia :**_ Il est tout le temps dans le cerveau d'Harry ;)

 _ **TeZuKaj :**_ " vos "... pourquoi vous ! Pourquoi pas tu ! Oh ! J'ai même pas encore dix huit pije, please !

 _ **Lika. G :**_ petit phrase, certes, mais très efficace ;) De rien et merci à toi de lire mon histoire.

 _ **brany :**_ La voilàààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààà ^v^ !

 _ **Liliange :**_ Mouais, mais je voulais pas en mettre plus. Et puis je suis malade donc parfois je sature. Tu vas avoir tes réponses va.

 _ **mayawene :**_ " RRRRR " ? Tu imites Sal' ? Et oui, il l'est. Très même.

 _ **Morgane93 :**_ Pas de quoi ! Merci !

 _ **Alice Nagini Riddle :**_ merci !

PAS TOUCHE LA MOUCHE HOMMES EN BLOUSE BLANCHE AYANT TROP REGARDE 007 AVANT DE VENIR ! JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! ATTENTION, JE SUIS ARMEE D'UNE CHAUSSETTE ET JE SAIS M'EN SERVIR ! TAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

* * *

 **Chapitre dix**

Le professeur Snape soupira, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux gras avant de se détourner de la porte tout en fermant les yeux. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Qui était ce vampire qui se baladait dans l'école et protégeait ainsi le survivant ? Ce dernier était-il au moins au courant ? Et Dumbledore ? Visiblement non, sinon il ne lui aurait pas demandé de lui faire faire des cours d'occlumencie alors qu'il n'en n'avait nul besoin, la créature protégeant efficacement son esprit de toute intrusion, même de celle de l'autre taré. Il ne savait toujours pas la véritable raison d'ailleurs. Est-ce pour savoir ce que semblait cacher Harry ?

Rouvrant ses yeux sombre, Severus se figea en sortant aussitôt sa baguette qu'il pointa sur Salazar qui était en cet instant assit sur son bureau, un sourire hautain sur les lèvres qui agaçait le professeur.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Severus en resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette, méfiant.

Le vampire pencha la tête, son regard rieur alors qu'il se détourna de l'homme, venant prendre l'une des copies sur son bureau. La levant devant son visage, il la lâcha, la laissant flotter toute seule devant lui sous la surprise de Snape qui trouvait l'homme bien étrange de par son comportement. Une chose était sur, il ne fallait pas le prendre à la légère. La feuille flottant au dessus de lui et cette aura le prouvait : le vampire en face de lui était plus que puissant. Ce n'était pas à la porté de tout le monde de faire ce qu'il avait fait lors de la séance d'occlumencie.

Un ricanement le ramena à la réalité alors qu'il regardait Salazar lire les réponses des élèves. Effectuant un pas en sa direction, il se figea lorsque le regard argenté ce posa sur lui, froid et dur. La température chuta dangereusement alors que, en un clignement d'œil, le vampire avait disparut de sur le bureau, la feuille au sol. Puis, il sentit un souffle dans son cou alors qu'il maintenait toujours sa baguette magique fermement entre ses doigts.

« Qui je suis ? Répéta Salazar au creux de son oreille, le frôlant pour lui procurer des frissons. L'homme qui a donné son nom à la maison dont tu es aujourd'hui le directeur. »

Severus écarquilla les yeux, la surprise parfaitement lisible dans son regard. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Cet homme, cette créature ne pouvait pas être... ? Comme si il venait d'avoir une révélation, Severus rouvrit de nouveau les yeux en grand. C'est un vampire, ce qui explique beaucoup de chose, comme le fait qu'il soit toujours là après tout ce temps. Et il parierait que le fondateur n'ait jamais quitté le château comme le disent les livres.

« Hm. Intelligent, souffla Salazar, ramenant brutalement Severus qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir quant à savoir dans quelle maison tu es allé, hm ?

-Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ? Pourquoi m'avoir ainsi éjecté de l'esprit du gamin ? Demanda froidement Severus, chose qu'il regretta bien vite en sentant l'aura noir qui l'entourait.

-Je te conseille d'employé d'autre terme en ma présence pour désigner Harry, Snape, souffla le vampire tel un serpent. Et si je suis ici, c'est pour te mettre en garde ! »

Severus fronça les sourcils à cette phrase. Le mettre en garde de quoi ? Salazar eu un sourire mauvais aux lèvres alors qu'il changeait d'oreille.

« Tu connais l'autre vieux fou. Fit-il en jonglant entre chaque phrase d'une oreille à l'autre, comme un serpent dansant, s'enroulant autour de sa proie. Il est manipulateur. Il aurait très bien pu aller à Serpentard. Mais l'histoire n'aurait pas été la même. Il est avide de pouvoir et de puissance. Tu le sais. Il est prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fin. Prêt à tout pour anéantir Voldemort. Prêt à tout, même à utiliser Harry. A le faire souffrir en lui faisant croire que ses meilleurs amis, que sa seconde famille, l'ont délaissait au profit de l'argent et de la gloire. Mais maintenant que son plan est entrain de tomber à l'eau, il utilise d'autre cartes : toi. Toi aussi il te manipule. Il te met en danger en t'obligeant à jouer les espions, même si il est vrai, que c'est un avantage. Mais fait attention. N'oublie pas dans quel camp tu es. N'oublie pas, pourquoi tu fais ça. »

Salazar fit une pause alors que Severus ne cessait de se répéter en boucle les paroles du vampire, sans cesse, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Mais la suite lui glaça le sang autant qu'elle balaya tout dans l'esprit de Severus qui se sentait devenir frêle et vulnérable.

« Tu sais que Lily n'accepterait pas cette situation, n'est-ce pas ? Que dirait-elle, si elle te voyait ainsi, écoutant aveuglément les paroles de ce vieux cinglé alors qu'il t'oblige à faire souffrir son fils, l'être qui lui est le plus cher au monde. L'être pour qui, elle s'est sacrifié. Souviens-toi..., souffla Salazar alors qu'il obligea Snape à revivre se moment, la mort tragique de Lily, de l'instant où elle fut touchée par le rayon vert, jusqu'à ce que lui, la découvre, là, allongée sur le sol, morte. Ton seule amour. Elle voudrait que tu protège son fils, comme tu l'aurais protégé elle. N'est-ce pas ? Snivellus ? »

Snape se figea alors que le souvenir disparaissait d'un coup, laissant place à la réalité. Se retournant vivement vers le vampire qui arborait un sourire manipulateur, Snape baissa les yeux sur sa main, n'ayant pas sentit sa baguette lui glisser des doigts, ni même cette larme couler le long de sa joue pâle. La rage l'envahissait progressivement alors qu'il ne lâchait pas le vampire des yeux. Ce dernier arborait un masque froid et supérieur, digne de ce qu'il était, de qui il était.

« Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu face le bon choix, car sinon, dit-il avant de se retrouver en un clin d'œil devant Snape dont il avait saisit le cou, l'ayant obligé à incliner la tête, ses crocs à quelques centimètres de sa peau, pile là où sa veine pulsait. Je n'hésiterais pas à te transformer en momie ici et maintenant, aux yeux de tous ! Mangemort ! »

Dans un souffle, Salazar disparut alors que Snape se laissa tituber jusqu'à un point d'appui, glissant doucement au sol, le corps tremblant des souvenirs de la mort de son seule amour.

* * *

 **NFC :** Chapitre court, vrai. Mais je préfère couper là car... le chapitre suivant sera... vous verrez bien.


	12. Chapter 11

**Résumé :** Alors qu'un soir où il se promène en quête de silence, broyant du noir, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un passage secret qui n'apparait même pas sur la carte des maraudeur s'ouvre à son passage. Intrigué, le jeune Griffondor pénètre le long couloir sombre, sans lumière. Là, il découvre un autre passage secret menant à de magnifique appartement. A qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi le passage s'est-il ouvert sur lui ? Pourquoi Harry s'y sent bien ? Protégé ? Rassuré ? En paix ?

 **Réponse aux reviews : _Sheilaellana :_** Moi aussi je l'adore, mais PAS TOUCHE IS MINE ! C'est exactement le résultat que je voulais ! Celui du serpent tentateur ! Ouais. C'est ça qui est cool. Je voulais pas le faire trop sérieux. Merci et merci à toi pour ton commentaire.

 _ **Chapellucie :**_ Youpie ! Mon groupe s'agrandit ! Merci à toi pour ton commentaire.

 _ **Serpent d'ombre :**_ Tout à fait. Oh que oui elle va être terrible ! Même trèèèèèèès terrible... * sourire diabolique digne de la serpentarde que je suis à plus de 100% ! *

 _ **Deponia** _ : Haha, je savais que vous alliez aimer ce moment !

 _ **L'amour bleu :**_ Merki. Oui, Salazar est très interresquant XD. Ah oui ? Vous le trouvez si bien que ça mon Sasa ?

 _ **Aya31 :**_ Merki.

 _ **Matsuyama :**_ Comment ça elle casse tout ? Mais pas du tout ! Moi je la trouve même magnifique ! Dois-je rappeler que même Snapichou est humain et que la seule femme qu'il a jamais aimé et qu'il aime toujours d'ailleurs et morte pour protéger son fils ! Il a le droit de pleurer pour cela quand même, mince ! * va réconforter Sevychou. * ( héhé, sorry, j'étais fatiguée. )

 _ **Morgane93 :**_ Bijour, comment ça " presque " ? Tu vas me dire qu'il était pas crédible ? Ah ha ! Mystère et boule de gomme ! Va falloir attendre les chapitres suivent pour avoir la réponse à cette question ma chère. Haha ! I'm sadistic, please.

 _ **Luka.G :**_ Héhé, bah va quand même falloir être patient, ha ! nah !

 _ **LilyDTrafalgar :**_ Kikou ! Wari wari ! Mais avec la rentrée, moi malade, le bac blanc et tout ça tout ça, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. Vouuuui. Moi aussi. Chu~ !

 _ **Missloveuse :**_ Gonbawa ! Heureuse que mon histoire te plaise. Et moi de recevoir ta review ^w^

 _ **Emilie :**_ si là tu le trouve flippant, attend de voir la suite... en effet, espérons le.

 _ **Mayawene :**_ De rien. Oui, il a dormit assez longtemps.

 _ **Liliange :**_ C'est le but ! Oui, il le sera, ne t'en fait donc pas pour ça.

PAS TOUCHE LA MOUCHE HOMMES EN BLOUSE BLANCHE AYANT TROP REGARDE 007 AVANT DE VENIR ! JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! ATTENTION, JE SUIS ARMEE D'UNE CHAUSSETTE ET JE SAIS M'EN SERVIR ! TAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

* * *

 **Chapitre onze**

« Harry ? »

Le brun sursauta, la baguette pointait en direction de Salazar qui, penchait au dessus de lui, avait l'une de ses mains sur son épaule, l'autre en l'air en signe d'innocence. Dans un soupire, le survivant fusilla le fondateur du regard avant de se rallonger, glissant sa baguette sous son oreiller, fermant les yeux pour échapper à la vision du plus vieux qui fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a un problème ? Harry ? Demanda Salazar en venant s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, une main sur le bras du jeune sorcier.

-Aucun, répliqua sèchement le plus jeune.

-D'accord. Je vois. »

Se levant, Salazar alla de l'autre côté afin de faire face au plus jeune qui le regarda d'un air sombre avant de lui tourner le dos en se mettant sur son autre flanc. Se redressant, le fondateur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-A t'entendre, c'est moi qui suis en tord.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui fait la gueule pour un rien. »

Harry se redressa d'un bon, à genoux sur le lit et face au vampire qui avait décroisé les bras sous la surprise, fixant le plus jeune de ses yeux argent.

« Pour un rien ?! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui te cache des choses et se sert de toi pour mes propres intérêts ! Hurla Harry en venant taper le torse de la créature de son poing. Tu me cache des choses et te sers de moi, m'oblige à dire des choses que je ne pense même pas ! Je ne suis pas un Serpentard, Salazar ! Je ne suis pas toi ! Je n'ai pas voulu ce qui m'arrive ! Je n'ai pas voulu être la cible d'un mégalomane complètement cinglé ! Je n'ai pas voulu être manipulé par un vieux fou ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu m'aides ! Pourquoi tu es comme ça ! Surtout lorsque l'on sait que c'est à cause de toi que Voldemort existe et que toi, toi qui était là depuis le début, n'a rien fait pour arrêter les choses ! J'en ai assez ! »

Harry respirait fortement, serrant les poings sur le torse du vampire et la tête basse, retenant au mieu ses larmes, ne constatant pas en cet instant du regard luisant et démoniaque du vampire qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.

« C'est vrai, dit-il froidement, arrachant un frisson à Harry qui écarquilla les yeux sans pour autant bouger de sa position. Je n'ai rien fait. C'est vrai, c'est de ma faute. Et c'est parce que je suis le responsable de tout cela que je suis là aujourd'hui, à tes côtés, t'aidant. Je ne peux rien faire et tu le sais. Sinon, cela ferait longtemps que je l'aurai tué. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Souviens-toi de la prophétie. »

Un petit silence prit place avant que Salazar ne prenne le menton d'Harry d'une main, le forçant à relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Mais si je fais tous ce que je fais, c'est pour toi et uniquement pour te protéger de ce mégalomane que j'ai engendré, du glucosé qui te sert de directeur, et de toutes les autres personnes susceptibles de te nuire. Car quoi qu'il arrive, tu m'appartiens ! »

Poussant le plus jeune sur le lit, Salazar plongea sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec sauvagerie avant de disparaître en coup de vent, laissant un Harry pantelant et allongé sur le lit, les lèvres comme les joues rougit par le baiser qu'il venait de recevoir alors qu'il serrait sont haut entre ses doigts, là où son cœur battait la chamade.

 **HPSSHPSSHPSS**

Severus était dans le bureau directorial, regardant de ses yeux sombres le directeur devant lui dont la main noircit ne voulait pas guérir. Quoi qu'il fasse, la tâche s'étendait. Il le savait, il ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre. Quelques mois, si ce n'est moins.

« Voldemort ce sert du jeune Malfoy pour m'atteindre. » souffla le directeur, ignorant le froncement de sourcil du professeur.

L'idée que l'autre fou se serve ainsi de son filleul et ait osé lui imposer la marque des ténèbres le révulsait autant qu'à l'idée de douter de Dumbledore. Depuis sa petite « discussion » avec le vampire Salzar Serpentard, Snape s'était effectivement rendu compte de la manigance du plus vieux. Et voilà où ça l'avait mené : au porte de la mort.

« Il ne le fera pas. »

Snape avait soufflait ces mots sans vraiment le vouloir, faisant se relever la tête de Dumbledore qui sourit avant de se lever, venant se mettre devant Severus qui recula d'un pas.

« Je le sais. Cet enfant est encore innocent et l'on peut le préserver.

-Je le ferai si cela peut le préserver. » s'exclama aussitôt Snape avant de sursauter lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans la pièce, une voix qu'il reconnaissait.

Se retournant tout comme le directeur qui afficha sa surprise, Snape fusilla Salazar du regard, ce dernier semblant dans un état d'énervement intense, ses yeux luisant de rage fixés sur le plus vieux. D'un mouvement souple et sensuel, il vint se poster devant le plus vieux qui écarquilla les yeux.

« Par Merlin.

-Cela ne sert à rien de l'injurier ainsi, laissez-le donc là où il est. Je vous avez prévenu la première fois, vous n'en avez fait qu'à votre tête, payez-en les conséquences.

-Pourquoi être venu ? Demanda finalement Severus.

-J'ai eu une petite discussion avec le petit lion, souffla le vampire sans se tourner.

-Le petit lion ? Répéta Dumbledore.

-Qu'est Potter pour vous ? Reprit le maître des potions, ignorant volontairement le directeur qui ne comprenait rien, chose rare.

-Ne vous avais-je pas dit de faire attention à vos paroles lorsque vous parliez de Harry ! » Siffla Salazar en se ruant sur le professeur, se retrouvant juste devant lui, les dents serrés et prêt à user de ses crocs.

Snape se tut, tendu à l'extrême alors que le directeur repris la parole, soulageant ainsi Snape lorsque la créature s'éloigna pour revenir devant Dumbledore.

« Vous êtes un vampire ?

-Exacte.

-Vous avez votre calice ?

-Oui. »

Snape ouvrit grand les yeux en comprenant où voulait en venir le directeur. Il allait parler mais un regard de la part du plus vieux lui suffit à rester muet.

« Comme vous allez bientôt devoir nous quitter, chose regrettable, changea Salazar, ne pensant même pas ses deux derniers mots. J'aimerai que vous lui dîtes.

-Lui dire quoi ? Demanda Severus à Dubledore qui soupira.

-Et bien, dîtes lui, Albus. »

Le directeur posa son regard sur le maître des potions avant de soupirer.

« Harry est l'un des horcruxes de Voldemort. »


End file.
